te amaré
by anayancI veela
Summary: bueno se trata de que Ron y Hermione tienen que luchar por estar juntos a pesar de las circunstancias.. no solo ellos.. tambien las personas que estan a su alrededorparejas: R&Hr  H&G  D


**todos los personajes perteneceen a J.k. Rowling...excepto unos inventados por mi  
**

* * *

**Te amaré**

Un día muy normal se llevaba a cabo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que habían entrado el colegio y los deberes no se hacían esperar. A pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo en el colegio, ya llevaban muchos deberes para toda la semana y el fin de semana.

El trío de hogwarts era muy bueno llevando caos como esos. Claro esta Hermione, Ron y Harry eran expertos cuando se trataba de hacer esa cantidad de deberes, Hermione siempre iba mas adelantada que cualquiera de su curso. Era su último grado ahí, así que si querían una buena carrera en el futuro, tenían que seguir rigurosamente el régimen de tareas de la escuela, sobre todo Ron y Hermione que eran prefectos de Gryffindor.

-hola cosita- le dijo Ginny a Harry un día mientras se sentaba con ellos en la sala común

-hola mi amor- le contestó él con un beso

-¿Cómo van?- les preguntó

-pues mas o menos, todavía nos faltan muchas cosas mas

-deberían de quedarse esta noche o el fin de semana estarse aquí haciendo deberes en ves de salir.

-tienes razón hermanita- le dijo Ron

-obvio! Yo siempre tengo mucha razón- le contestó ella

Los chicos siguieron con sus deberes y luego al final cuando terminaron la mayoría de las cosas se dispusieron a platicar de otras cosas que no fueran deberes. Harry y Ginny fueron a otro lado para hablar ellos dos solos. Hermione y Ron se quedaron solos con un silencio incómodo, hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió hablar.

-oye Hermione…- le habló en chico

-¿Qué pasa?

-este…e me olvido lo que quería comentarte- se excusó

-no importa, ya lo recordaras

-sí.

Hermione le sonrió y luego tomo un papel y una puma para escribir. Ron, muy intrigado se acercó para ver.

-ey¿no sabes que es de mala educación ver lo que escribe la gente sin su consentimiento?- lo reprendió Hermione

-perdona- le dijo Ron riéndose

-no importa, intenta recordar lo que me ibas a decir- le sugirió Hermione

-lo haré, oye ya recordé!

-dime

-¿sabías que el próximo mes habrá una fiesta de Hallowen?

-como todo año

-no pero esta fiesta será muy especial, muy diferente a la de otros años.

-¿a si?- Hermione se acomodó en su asiento- ¿a si¿Qué tiene de especial esta?

-pues que se supone que los maestros harán parejas de los chicos y chicas, pero nosotros no sabremos quien es nuestro compañero de baile hasta el final de la noche, las chicas y los chicos traeremos un tipo de antifaz.

-¿Cuál es supone que será el propósito de esto?

-supuestamente para que haya mas comunicación entre todos, entre todas las casas.

-nO!! O sea, imagínate que te toque con algún Slytherin.

-bueno, no lo se.

-y como lo sabes?

-Hermione, se ve que has estado muy distraída estos días¿es que no escuchaste a la profesora McGonnagall anteayer?

-no¿en serio lo menciono en clase?

-si.

-entonces si me distraje un poco

-Hermione has estado muy extraña en estos días

-no inventes, no es verdad, Ron

-si lo es y lo sabes bien.

-bueno lo admito, he estado distraída, mas no extraña

-bueno, de acuerdo, yo me voy a dormir

-oye, no te vayas, no me dejes sola, yo aun no iré a dormir.

-bien, pero no encuentro un tema en especial para que hablemos.

-bueno, lo que sea, pero no me dejes sola por favor- Hermione miró a Ron

Le encantaba mirar esos ojos tan azules, pero sabía que esos ojos nunca la mirarían de igual forma en que ella lo hacia. Pero lo único malo era que ella no sabía que Ron sentía algo por ella, sentía y pensaba lo mismo que ella. Los dos estaban muy errados.

Se dejaron de mirar muy nerviosos.

-es que, me da pánico quedarme sola- continuó Hermione

-no te preocupes, me quedaré

-gracias

Se quedaron callados mucho tiempo sin siquiera mirarse, hasta que Harry y Ginny llegaron. Después de dispusieron a terminar lo que les faltaba.

Ese mes corrió rápido, y dos días antes de Hallowen, la profesora McGonnagall en una clase, hizo que los chicos y las chicas escribieran un seudónimo en un pedazo de pergamino, nadie debía verlo ni saber que nombre tenían, debía ser algo que los identificara sin que la gente supiera rápidamente de quien se trataba; porque de ello dependería el anonimato de la pareja de cada uno, ya un día antes le darían a los chicos un seudónimo de una chica para que fuera su pareja.

-pero profesora, no nos darán a nosotras algún seudónimo de los chicos?- pregunto Parvati

- no Parvati, hasta el día del baile.

-¿Cómo? La verdad no entiendo profesora

-pues mira, a los chicos les daremos los seudónimos de ustedes, y el día del baile los chicos se juntaran y dirán por altavoz el seudónimo de la chica que le toco, ella pasara al frente a reunirse con su pareja y ahí es cuando les diremos el seudónimo del chico. Hasta el final del baile entre si mismo se revelaran las identidades.

-ah! Ya lo comprendí.

-perfecto, ahora abran su libro de transformación de último grado, en la página 556.

Los alumnos obedecieron. Casi antes de que terminara la clase, la profesora pidió que escribieran el seudónimo.

Todos pensaron mucho que poner. Hermione ya sabía que disfraz se pondría ese día, así que trato de relacionar el seudónimo con su disfraz y con ella misma; ella escribió blondd-angel (Ángel rubio )

Por fin había llegado el día en que les dieron a los chicos el seudónimo de la chica que les tocaría, Ginny estaba un poco molesta por que a Harry le tocaría otra chica para ser su pareja de baile, tan enojada estaba que no le hablaba a Harry, el pobre no tenia ni pizca de culpa.

Los chicos pasaron uno a uno y cada quien sacó un pergamino

Ya mas tarde en la sala común Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se pusieron a comentar sobre el tema.

-¿Quién te tocó a ti Harry?- preguntó Ron

-pues- dijo mirando a Ginny que se puso roja de inmediato- una tal "Cat-Girl"

-hasta el seudónimo es de zorra- dijo Ginny

-oye tranquila hermana, es solo por una noche, además la chica no tiene la culpa de ser una chica

-la tiene por serlo- dijo mas furiosa- y una noche es eterna

-vamos Ginny yo no te digo nada sobre que te tocara un chico también

Pareció ganarle a Ginny, porque ella se quedo callada.

-¿y a ti Ron?- siguió Harry apartando la vista de la pelirroja

Hermione miró a Ginny y vio que tenía una mueca no muy común en ella, sonrió y tomo su vaso de agua.

-una tal "Blondd- Ángel"- Hermione se atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-Hermione ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ginny

-si, claro- dijo recuperando el aliento

-ojala y sea bonita- comentó Ron

Hermione arqueó las cejas

-bien, me voy, tengo que trabajar en mi disfraz- dijo ella y luego se levantó de su asiento para ir a su dormitorio

- yo también me voy.- dijo Ginny, se despidió de Ron y luego empezó caminar hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas.

-adiós amor- le dijo Harry

-adiós – le dijo la chica sin siquiera mirarlo

La chica fue al dormitorio que compartía con Hermione

-odio a la tipa que sea la pareja de harry- dijo Ginny muy enojada

-bueno, es normal- le dijo Hermione.

-y tu¿Qué te pasa? Te pusiste muy extraña cuando Ron menciono el seudónimo de su pareja

-Ginny, no se lo digas pero…

-pero que Herms?

-pero yo soy la pareja de Ron

-¡¿Qué¿es en serio?

-muy en serio

-wow, no me lo hubiera imaginado, bueno y que hay con eso

-Ginny bien sabes que quiero a Ron.

-y bien sabes que esta es tu oportunidad

- si ya lo se.

-bueno, entonces, a darle

-si

Al siguiente día sería la fiesta de disfraces, Ginny se vestiría de conejita. Esta vez, como había dicho Ron, Hallowen sería diferente, no solo por la fiesta, sino por que todos se podrían vestir como quisieran, las chicas si querían podrían usar hasta lencería, era el día perfecto para que las mujerzuelas pudieran usar un traje de mujerzuela con orejas de algún tipo de animal. Los chicos no podían ir tan lejos claro, pero podían vestirse como quisieran.

-te vez súper Hermione- le decía Ginny al verla

La castaña usaba una minifalda blanca, una blusa con lentejuelas tornasol de tirantes y unas alas que dejaban destellos de algún tipo de de polvos brillantes a cada paso que daba, su cabello esta alaciado y portaba una diadema también blanca, y por último unas zapatillas sin tacón de color blanco

-tu también Ginny- le contestó Hermione

Ginny llevaba una blusa rosa claro de terciopelo, una minifalda blanca no muy diferente a la de Hermione ya que la habían comprado en la misma tienda, unas botas de color blanco y como punto final su diadema con orejas de conejo y su cola en forma de círculo. Su maquillaje era excepcional, Hermione se veía muy bonita, con tonos suaves, mientras Ginny trató de verse mas provocativa, se puso brillantes en cada extremo de los ojos y sus tonos eran un poco mas altos de los de Hermione.

-vamos a el GC, me muero por saber quien es mi pareja, ojala y me toque alguien guapo, para ver la cara de Harry.- dijo Ginny

-oh! Ginny, no seas mala con Harry, el no tiene la culpa- la regaño Hermione

-el no, pero si la tipa que le llegue a tocar, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

-bueno, vamos pues

-oh! Espera, compre esto en el callejón diagon, es que- dijo mientras iba a su cajón y sacaba dos antifaces, uno rosa y uno blanco- pensamos en todo menos en esto

-cierto, gracias Ginn

- de nada, toma, el blanco es el tuyo- dijo la pelirroja entregándole el antifaz a Hermione.

-bien, bajemos- las chicas se colocaron su antifaz y luego bajaron las escaleras a la sala común.

La sala común estaba abarrotada de gente que vestía vestuarios diferentes en todo aspecto.

Las chicas bajaron sin hablar con nadie, buscaron con la mirada a Harry y a Ron, pero no los vieron supusieron que estaban aun arreglándose.

Mas de rato empezó el baile, la profesora McGonnagall fue al estrado, tomo el megáfono y empezó a hablar

-bien, bienvenidos todos a este baile de Hallowen, empezaremos a formar a las parejas, por favor, las chicas pasen al frente por favor.

Hubo muchos silbidos por parte de los chicos cuando ellas pasaron.

-bien, empecemos de aquí,- dijo acercándose a Ginny- ¿tu seudónimo?

-little- bonnie- contestó ella

Muchos chicos silbaron, a decir verdad casi todos

-bien, que pase el chico quien tiene ese seudónimo- dijo la profesora

Entre toda la multitud se movió un chico, Ginny cerro los ojos rogando que le tocara un guapo para darle celos a Harry, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que un chico un poco mas alto que ella había pasado al estrado, parecía ser muy guapo, o al menos por lo que podía ver Ginny. La chica bajó con el del estrado y luego la profesora siguió con Hermione.

-¿tu eres?

-Blondd- Ángel – dijo ella nerviosa, mirando hacia los presentes.

Hubo muchos silbidos incluso igual que Ginny, nadie se imaginaba que fuese Hermione, ya que nunca la habían visto vestida de esa forma.

Al fin un muchacho con un tipo de vestuario de un jugador de football americano paso al frente.

-"se ve muy bien"- pensó Hermione, en verdad no se esperaba que Ron fuese a ir vestido así

Los dos bajaron mientras unos le silbaban a Hermione, siguieron nombrando a las chicas mientras los chicos pasaban. Hasta que todos quedaron con parejas. Empezó una música un poco lenta, todos comenzaron a bailar con sus parejas.

Ron y Hermione bailaban y conversaban al mismo tiempo

-¿de que casa eres?- le preguntaba Ron

-de…no, no te lo diré porque si lo hago sabrás quien soy

-si, tienes razón, a menos que seas de mi casa ¿no?

-no

-siento como si te conociera de mucho tiempo- le dijo Ron

Hermione enmudeció

-eee…- logró auricular- no inventes

-jaja, es gracioso, me recordaste a alguien que dice mucho esa palabra- dijo Ron pensando en Hermione

-ahh!- dijo ella cayendo en la cuenta

-bueno, cuéntame de ti, que te gusta hacer?

-mm, la verdad me gusta hacer todo tipo de cosas

-¿mas específico?

-pues, me gusta…salir de compras-dijo sin pensarlo, pero Ron no debía saber nada que la pudiera delatar

-bien…-dijo el

-y ¿a ti?

-pues me gusta jugar quidditch- dijo el sinceramente

-si? Estas en algún equipo?

-si, soy guardián

-de verdad?- preguntó como si no lo supiera

-si

-wow

-oye, no había visto a alguien como tu…

-ahh…-dijo ella "era de suponerse, Ron jamás se había fijado bien¿Cómo se iba a fijar bien, si ni siquiera la miraba?

-¿tienes pareja o algo así?

-si, tu

-no, me refiero a novio

-ahh…no

-¿te gusta alguien?

-sí, pero él nunca se ha fijado en mi

-que idiota

Hermione rió, Ron se decía a si mismo

-si… ¿y tu?

-no no tengo novia, pero me gusta alguien también

-deberás?

-es una chica maravillosa, pero igual que tu, ella nunca se ha fijado en mi

-que mal, en verdad, o sea ¿Por qué somos así las mujeres? Digo, somos tan complicadas. ¿Sabes?

-jaja, si, eso lo se… ¿alguien te cae mal? De hogwarts

-pues una tal, Padma

-jaja…conozco a alguien que a la que también le cae mal

-las mujeres gobernaríamos el mundo si no nos odiáramos

-wow, creo que tienes un poco de razon en eso

-jajaja

-¿algún chico?

-Draco Malfoy, es un patán.

-¿te digo una cosa? tienes muchas cosas en común con la chica que me gusta

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Hermione Granger

Hermione se paralizó¿había escuchado bien?¿Ron la quería?

-¿Quién?- pregunto al acto

-Hermione Granger ¿has escuchado hablar de ella?

-si…si he oído hablar de ella

-es la mejor persona que jamas he conocido.

-ah…¿y como sabes que ella no te correspondería?

-no lo se, la verdad no lo se

-deberías intentarlo con ella

-crees?

-por supuesto que si

-me muero por saber quien eres

Lo único que hicieron después de hablar fue bailar, mas de taro Hermione dejó a Ron solo un momento para ir a buscar a Ginny. Al parecer la chica estaba muy furiosa

-hola Ginn- saludó Hermione

-hola- dijo solamente

-¿pasa algo?

-si, pasa algo, o sea¡no imaginas quien es mi pareja!

-no, la verdad no

-Malfoy! El es mi pareja

-no¿ como lo supiste?

-pues, me di cuenta por su voz, y sus ojos, aparte que nadie tiene ese color de cabello que el tiene

-que mal

-si!,pero lo peor es que la pareja de Harry es Cho Chang

-Ginny…

-sabes que, me importa un comino que se den cuenta quien soy, voy a ir a buscar a Harry

-Ginny, no sabes como esta vestido…

-no me importa, se lo preguntaré a Ron..¿Donde esta?- dijo levantándose de su asiento

-pues es el de americano

-bien iré a hablarle…será mejor que vayamos separadas, pueden sospechar

-claro

Ginny se encamino con Ron, cuando llegó el se levanto, obvio la distinguió por el peculiar color de cabello.

-oh!- dijo riéndose- ¿nadie te lo dijo? Se supone que debías venir disfrazada

-cállate Ron! – le dijo Ginny- vine para que me digas como esta vestido Harry

-no, hermana, eso no

-Ron es de vida o muerte, la pareja de Harry es Cho

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-solo lo se, por favor

-me vas a deber una hermana

-las que quieras, pero dime ya!

Hermione se quedó esperando que Ginny se fuera de con Ron para poder reunirse con el de nuevo, cuando llegó un muchacho vestido de vampiro.

-hola, viste a la chica de rosa?- preguntó el

-ehh…si, no tarda en venir, me voy…-dijo Hermione, sabía perfectamente que ese chico era Draco; así que dio una zancada

Draco la detuvo

-oye espera, siéntate- le dijo

-no, mi pareja me espera

-no tardaras, solo espera hasta que llegue mi pareja

Hermione se sentó con Draco, parecía agradable su compañía

…

Ginny buscaba a Harry como loca, hasta que lo vio sentado con una chica en una de las mesas. No se podía acercar, solamente los veía de lejos. De un momento a otro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cho se acercó a Harry y lo besó. Eso le pegó a Ginny muy fuerte.

No hizo nada en ese momento, la chica paso por donde estaban Draco y Hermione y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que fuera con ella.

-lo siento, iré al tocador.- le dijo a Draco

-claro- dijo el pero se percató de que Hermione y Ginny se fueron juntas asi que las siguió

-¿Qué pasa Ginn?- le decía Hermione

-Harry- decia ella al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Qué le paso?

-no, no le paso nada, le pasara

-¿Qué?

-se estaba besando con esa zorra

Draco sin que ellas lo supieran, las escuchaba

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Hermione

-nada por esta noche

-yo que tu- dijo alguien detrás de ellas- haría algo ahora mismo Weasley

Draco salio de donde estaba

-Draco- dijeron ellas al unísono

-no se preocupen, no le diré a nadie quienes son

-¿Cómo saber si podemos confiar en ti?- dijo Ginny

-he cambiado Weasley

-bien… ¿escuchaste todo?

-si

-¿Qué propones que haga?

-habla con el- dijo Draco desde lo mas profundo de su ser

-como? O sea necesito llamar la atención sin que esa zorra se de cuenta que soy yo

En ese momento iba pasando un chico de Slytherin por el lugar en el que estaban los chicos.

-lo se…¿crees que soy idiota?

-si

-Ginny…

-lo siento…

Draco llamo al chico el cual se acercó con paso lento hacia las chicas y Draco

Se acercaba a esa velocidad ya que no sabía quien era la persona que lo llamaba.

-Anthony... soy Draco, necesito que le des un recado a alguien…espera…-draco se dirigió a Ginny- ¿Cómo esta disfrazado?- Ginny le dijo como y Draco se volvió- mira dile a…- draco empezó a dar la señas de Harry- que lo esperan en su sala común, gracias.- el chico solo asintio con la cabeza y se marcho- listo, ahora ve a la sala común

-Draco¿en serio tu…?

-mira, este verano estuve pensando muchas cosas…y si he cambiado…vete ya

-gracias- Ginny hizo algo que jamás había hecho en su vida, le dio un abrazo a el chico

°°°° ♥ °°°

Después ella se fue a la sala común a esperar a Harry, el chico entro después de unos minutos, y Ginny comprobó que Draco si le había hecho un favor, Ginny se había quitado el antifaz.

-hola- Harry se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la chica le plantó una buena bofetada -¿Qué te pasa Ginny?

-eres un idiota Harry.

-¿Qué hice?!

-¿todavía lo preguntas, te besaste con la zorra esa! Yo te vi Harry ¿Por qué? Solamente dime porque!

-Ginny ella me besó

-eso lo dice todo mundo!

-no es verdad Ginny, tu sabes que jamás te mentiría!

-lo estas haciendo…¿sabes siquiera quien es ella?

-si…pero

-lo ves?! Porque lo hiciste si sabías quien era!

-Ginny por favor! No puedes creer que yo la bese..

-no lo creo, nadie me lo dijo, yo te vi!

-armas una tormenta en un vaso de agua Ginn, tu sabes bien que no te miento, yo te amo

-no es verdad Harry

-si lo es!- Harry se acercó a ella y pudo ver que de las cuencas de sus ojos, salían lágrimas

-demuéstramelo…solamente demuéstralo

Harry no hizo nada mas que mirarla

-lo ves? Olvídalo Harry, no quiero volver a verte, regresa con Cho

-Ginn…Ginn! Ginn!!

Ginny subió a su habitación y de inmediato sacó todas las cosas que Harry le había regalado y las puso sobre la cama, prendió su reproductor de música y puso uno de los CDS que traía canciones muy tristes después las comenzó a guardar en una caja que tenia vacía de color rojo guindo.

Ginny veía una foto en la que estaban los dos abrazados, recordó ese día como si hubiera sido el anterior

La pelirroja estaba muy destrozada, terminó de guardar las cosas en la caja y la cerró, la escondió bajo la cama y se fue a poner su pijama dejando que el CD corriera con esas canciones que en ese momento eran perfectas para lo que le pasaba.

**_(N/a: aquí ponen la canción de RBD- Quizá)_**

Hermione subió a los pocos minutos de que la chica se fue a cambiar, no quería que Ron supiera que ella era su pareja de baile. El chico se quedaría con la duda.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, todos estaban en sus mesas charlando de la noche anterior, Ginny bajó con la caja en la que había guardado todo lo que Harry le había dado.

-Ginny, por favor, déjame hablarte- Harry se acercó a ella antes de que cruzara la puerta.

-toma- dijo con voz quebrada

-¿Qué es?

-míralo tu mismo

Varios se percataron de que la pelirroja lloraba, la mayoría de los presentes se llevaban bien con Ginny así que de inmediato la miraron, jamás la habían visto así.

Harry abrió la caja y vio todo lo que algún día el le regalo, desde cartas, collares, fotografías, pulseras, perfumes.

-Ginny esto yo te lo regalé- le dijo Harry

-ya no lo quiero, cualquiera de estas cosas me recordaría a ti, y es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos.

-Ginny por favor, necesito hablarte

-¿Qué me vas a decir? "Ginny perdóname, yo no besé a Cho Chang ayer en el baile" no aún mejor "Ginny yo te amo, jamás te mentiría" los hechos son los que cuentan Harry, no las palabras, por mucho que prometan.

Ginny le sacó la vuelta a Harry y se fue a reunir con Hermione que en ese momento conversaba con Draco. Ron estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

Después de eso Hermione fue a la sala común para recoger su mochila, Ron la siguió

-hola Hermione- dijo el molesto

-hola Ron¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer?

-bien, de lo mejor

-genial. ¿Quién fue tu pareja

-no la vi

-que mal

-si lo se

-oye…¿desde cuando te llevas con Malfoy?

-Ron, por increíble que parezca, Draco fue mi pareja ayer, y es de lo mejor

-¿estas bien¿Te sientes bien?

-si, de lo mejor

-estas loca

-estoy tan cuerda como tu Ron.

Hermione salió por el retrato de la sala común

**NACE UN SENTIMIENTO **

* * *

Ron no supo nada de que ella fue su pareja en el baile, por 3 días, se había puesto de acuerdo con Draco por si Ron preguntaba algo.

Por increíble que pareciera, Draco era una persona muy diferente.

Lo malo fue que Ron se dio cuenta de la verdad un día que subió al cuarto de ellas por unos libros que Ginny necesitaba. Cerca del estante de libros de Ginny estaba el baúl de Hermione del cual sobresalía parte del disfraz que la chica uso ese día.

El chico por curiosidad abrió el baúl y comprobó que Hermione fue la chica con la que bailo el día de la fiesta, se dio cuenta que Hermione era la chica a la que le había confesado el amor que sentía por esta.

°°°° ♥ °°

En ese momento entro Hermione al dormitorio

-hola Ron- saludó ella- oye ¿me prestarías por favor una corbata de las tuyas? Es que no encuentro las mías, supongo que están lavándose.

-no

-¿Qué?

-por mentirosa- Ron salio del dormitorio dejando a Hermione muy confundida

Ella lo siguió hasta las escaleras

-oye¿Qué te hize?

-Hermione, en verdad, estoy demasiado molesto…

Hermione se interpuso en su camino antes de que el chico bajara las escaleras

-dime que te pasa

-Hermione eres una mentirosa

Ron retrocedió hasta llegar de nuevo a la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, la abrió y sacó de ahí los libros de Ginny que había dejado olvidados.

-Ron, no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me expliques que es lo que te pasa

-tu no fuiste al baile con Draco

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-tu vestuario Hermione, esta ahí

-esculcaste mis cosas?

-no, había parte de tu disfraz fuera del baúl

-de acuerdo, no fui con Malfoy.

-no, tu estuviste con migo todo el tiempo, porque no me lo dijiste?

-porque…porque...

-porque Hermione!

-porque yo no quería que tu te dieras cuenta de quien era yo

-si, de eso no me cabe duda…te dije todo lo que sentía por ti, y tu solamente estabas jugando con migo

-no, eso no es verdad Ron. Yo no estaba jugando con tigo. Lo que paso fue que…

-no sabes ni que decir Hermione.

-Ron yo… por favor escúchame, tienes que hacerlo

-Hermione…

-Ron…- Hermione se acercó a el y lo beso, Ron correspondió.

Unos segundos después se separaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Ron

-Ron, escúchame lo que tengo que decirte ok? Yo supe que tu eras mi pareja de baile, cuando lo mencionaste en la sala común, después en el baile cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mi, yo pensé que lo mejor era que no supieras que yo había sido tu pareja porque creí que te ibas a enojar porque me lo confesaste sin saber quien era yo y que de paso te ibas a enfadar con migo porque yo sabía perfectamente quien eras. Así que aproveche que Malfoy fue la pareja de Ginny para pedirle ese favor.

Hermione siguió contando todo hasta que Ron comprendió.

-hay algo aquí que no esta aclarado- le dijo Ron

-¿Qué?

-tu me dijiste que querías a alguien mas…¿Por qué me besaste?

Hermione se giró para darle la espalda. ¿ahora que le iba a decir con respecto al beso? Sintió la mano de Ron sobre su antebrazo, lo cual la hizo girar.

Lo miró a los ojos y ella a el. No tenía mas opción que decirle a Ron.

Se habían quedado en silencio hasta que la chica se decidió a hablar

-te quiero Ron

-¿Qué? Porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio?

-no juegues Ron…¿Cómo te iba a decir eso?

-porque con tan solo escuchar esas palabras yo habría podido hacer esto…-ron tomo a Hermione de la cara, la atrajo a si mismo y la beso

Hermione sentía que el corazón se le salía, estaba segura que su pecho iba a explotar sintió que sus piernas no le respondían, todo eso le hacía sentir Ron, solamente el.

-te quiero- le susurró el a Hermione

-yo a ti

-¿esto significa que ya somos algo¿quieres…ser mi novia?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza

-si, siempre y cuando me prestes una corbata para el uniforme

-claro.

Asistieron a clases, no le comentaron a nadie sobre su relación, porque creían que no era el momento perfecto para eso, ya que Ginny estaba muy destrozada por lo que paso con Harry.

**REGINA REAGHAN **

* * *

Una nueva alumna había llegado y se había instalado en el dormitorio de Ginny y Hermione, las chicas lo tomaron de la mejor manera ya que la muchacha era muy agradable; se llamaba Regina.

°°°° ♥ °°°°

-oigan, en una tarde libre¿me dar un recorrido por el castillo? Ya saben, para conocer mas.- les dijo Regina

La muchacha era muy guapa, rubia de cabello lacio y tenía unos ojos grises muy lindos.

-por supuesto que si.- le contestó Hermione

-¿Qué te parece esta tarde después de transformaciones?- le preguntó Ginny

-me encanta la idea- contestó Regina

-entonces ya quedamos- habló Hermione – Ginny has visto a Harry?

-no, no hablaré con el nunca mas Hermione

-perdonen que interfiera…pero…¿el era tu novio?- preguntó Regina

-no no hay problema- le dijo Ginny- si, el era mi novio, pero…resulta que en octubre hubo una fiesta de Hallowen y lo vi besándose con su ex novia.

-que horrible.- le dijo Regina sinceramente.- yo no he encontrado todavía al adecuado

-quizá te podamos dar una idea de los chicos de Hogwarts- le dijo Hermione levantándose de su cama y yendo a su librero para de ahí sacar un libro muy grueso

Después fue a la cama de Regina y se sentó en ella, Ginny dejo el vestido que se estaba probando en la cama y también fue con Hermione.

-mira- dijo abriendo el libro que mas bien era un anuario, en las páginas del 7mo grado- el se llama Michael Corner, es un buen tipo fue novio de Ginny durante 1 mes.

-si pero yo ya no sentía nada por el , la verdad solo andaba con el para darle celos a Harry, pero yo no quería lastimarlo así que termine con el .

Regina sonrió

Las chicas siguieron mostrando las fotos…

-el es Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin, antes era nuestro eterno dolor de cabeza, pero ahora es un gran tipo- le explicó Ginny

-está guapo- les dijo Regina

-el es Ron, mi hermano- dijo Ginny- pero es de Hermione

-si es mi novio.-se le escapó a Hermione

Ginny la miró

-¿Qué?- le dijo

-Ron me pidió ser su novia hace 2 semanas.

-genial Hermione, ya era hora

-si, es maravilloso

-felicidades Hermione- le dijo Regina

-gracias

-ojala y que seas muy feliz con mi hermano- le dijo Ginny mirando con tristeza el anuario en el cual venía una foto de Harry y de ella en la sección de parejas de Hogwarts.

-Ginny- le habló Regina- ¿quieres un consejo?

-dime

-olvida a Harry, solamente te harás mas daño a ti misma…no pienses que tu hiciste algo malo, solamente en ves de culparte a ti piensa que el se lo pierde.

Ginny la miró, sin embargo no le dijo algo asi como "no lo puedo olvidar" sino que penso que la chica tenía razón

-gracias Regina, muchas gracias.

Las chicas asistieron a clase de transformaciones y en dicha clase presentaron a Regina

-tenemos una nueva estudiante, viene de Francia, se llama Regina Rehagan¿Dónde estas Regina?- preguntó la profesora McGonnagall

-se prenuncia "rellina"

-lo siento, ponte de pie para que puedan verte

Regina estuvo de pie y muchos de los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla

-hola a todos- saludó Regina

-bien Regina, trata de ponerte al corriente hasta lo que veremos el día de hoy.

-por supuesto que si, profesora

Regina volvió a tomar su asiento.

La clase estuvo muy normal, después de eso Ginny, Hermione estuvieron mostrándole el castillo a Regina. La chica estaba fascinada con las instalaciones.

-mira este es el estadio de quidditch, aquí nos reunimos cada mes para ver un partido, por lo general siempre gana Gryffindor, llevamos 6 años consecutivos ganando- explicó Ginny

-wow, pues entonces deben tener un buen buscador- dijo Regina

-si…un buen buscador- dijo Ginny pausada y tristemente

-oh…no me digas que tu ex es el buscador- se lamentó Regina por haber hecho ese comentario.

-si, el es el buscador, pero no lo llamemos "mi ex" solamente Harry, no quiero recordar que tuve algo que ver con el.-dijo Ginny soltando una lágrima

-no llores porque se terminó…sonríe porque sucedió- le dijo Regina

-siempre tienes frases muy buenas ¿Cómo le haces?

-no son frases simples…son fases que son parte de la vida y por las cuales todo mundo ha pasado…simplemente la gente nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ¿no? Harry se dará cuenta de lo que tuvo con tigo y al final pensara cuenta que lo suyo era mucho mejor que esa.- dijo Regina con todo el corazón a Ginny.

-parece como si tu hubieras sufrido por algo parecido- percibió Hermione

-pues si…algo me paso que me hizo reflexionar.

-pues sabes que aquí nos tienes a nosotras.

-bueno, vamos a comer ¿no?

-vamos, muero de hambre- dijo Regina- ¿Cómo es la comida aquí?

-pues mira, obvio hay tres comidas al día, están el plato principal, el plato fuerte y el postre.

Las chicas se encaminaron al GC se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer.

Ya mas tarde antes de las siguientes clases fueron a los terrenos para platicar.

Mas de rato se les unieron Ron y Draco que ya parecían llevarse un poco mejor.

-ok hermano, ya no tienes que fingir delante de nosotros.- le dijo Ginny a Ron- ya sabemos que andas con Hermione

Ron le sonrió y se sentó a lado de Hermione, draco se sentó delante de ellos

-tu debes ser la chica nueva ¿no?- preguntó Ron a Regina

-si, soy Regina Rehagan- dijo la rubia

-bien, soy Ron

-y yo soy Draco.

-un gusto- contestó ella mirando a Draco

Ginny y Hermione se miraron y luego la pelirroja comenzó a hablar

-¿ya viste Hermione?- dijo esta tomando un mechón de cabello de Regina

-¿Qué?

-Draco acércate mas para adelante- le dijo Ginny- quiero ver algo

El chico lo hizo y quedo a poca distancia de Regina

-¿Qué pasa con mi cabello?- pregunto ella

-tienen casi el mismo tono de cabello- dijo Ginny

-si, pero el de Draco tiene un tono como que mas platino- apuntó Hermione

-oh por Dios!-exclamó Ginny- mira sus ojos! Son del mismo color que los de Draco.

-tienes razón- dijo Draco mirando a Regina, lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera colorada.- tienes unos ojos muy bonitos Regina…pero veo también que encierran un dolor.

Regina bajó la mirada un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Draco

-supongo que nadie había notado eso- dijo ella

-perdona, no quise…-se disculpo Draco

-no, no hay problema.

-nosotros regresamos en un momento- dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo.

Ron también se levantó

-Yo iré a terminar unas cosas para la siguiente clase- dijo Ginny levantándose también.

Draco y Regina se quedaron platicando solos.

Las siguientes clases no fueron tan exhaustivas y por fin la noche cayó

Harry le había mandado una nota a Ginny en la que le pedía que por favor se vieran, que era la última vez que le pediría algo, que si después de eso ella ya no lo quería ver, el jamás la volvería a buscar.

Ginny se había quedado en la sala común terminando sus deberes de pociones, la sala común se había quedado vacía, la única era Ginny. La verdad la chica no podía concentrar pensando en Harry, en lo que hablarían esa noche. Pareciera como si lo hubiera invocado con la mente, porque el chico llegó en ese momento en pijama.

-Ginny- dijo el- pensé que no querrías venir

-solamente dime lo que me tienes que decir, la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo.

-quiero que hablemos de lo que paso

Harry se sentó con Ginny en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

-Harry me parece que eso está más que aclarado ¿no crees?

-no Ginny, no esta aclarado, Ginny en verdad al principio no sabía quien era, después por su forma de hablar me di cuenta, pero no se que paso, no se en que momento sucedió, ni porque.

-un poco tarde para eso, tal vez nunca la dejaste de amar

-yo no amo a nadie mas que a ti Ginny.

-si me amaras como me dices, hubieras hecho algo por lo nuestro ese día cuando hablamos

-si lo se, y también se que soy un idiota por no haberlo hecho.-dijo Harry mirándola fijamente lo cual incomodó a Ginny.

-Harry…- Ginny se levantó y caminó hacia ningún lado en especial con los brazos cruzados.

-Ginny- Harry también se levantó- solo una palabra tuya…y te juro que hago lo que sea por recuperar lo que teníamos, solo dame una esperanza.

Ginny negó con la cabeza

Harry fue con ella y la tomó de los brazos, y la giró para verla y que ella lo viera a los ojos

Ginny miró esos ojos verdes que le movían cada fibra de su interior, y Harry vio aquellos ojos cafés que tanto le gustaba mirar.

-¡solo dime si ya no me amas!- le dijo Harry muy desesperado

-Harry yo…- a Ginny se le desbordaban las lágrimas.

-¡SOLO DIME!

-no…ya no te amo

Harry también soltó unas lágrimas

-¿hay alguien mas?- preguntó el con la voz quebrada

-si- mintió Ginny

-dime si el te hace sentir todo lo que yo a ti, dime si al tocarte sientes lo mismo que sentías cuando yo lo hacía, dime si sientes lo que sentías cuando yo te besaba.- Harry decía esto con mucho sentimiento y llorando

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza

-lo ves?, tu me amas aún- Harry la seguía viendo fijamente

Fue inevitable un beso entre los dos ya que estaban demasiado cerca

Ginny se separó de el después de un momento

-Harry, ya no…ya no me hagas sufrir, quizá lo nuestro nunca debió ser

-¡SI¡SI DEBIO SER!

-ya Harry solamente nos lastimamos…

Los dos seguían muy cerca

-¡¿entonces¡¿Qué quieres que yo haga¡Dímelo!

-quiero que hagas lo que me dijiste en la nota, quiero que no me busques mas.

-Ginny tu me amas…temblaste bajo mis brazos con ese beso que te di, tus ojos no me mienten… ¿Que voy a hacer sin tus caricias¿Qué voy a hacer con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos¿Qué hago sin ti?

Ginny negó con la cabeza

-bien…solo quiero algo de ti- le dijo Harry

-¿Qué?

-quiero que me des un último beso, quiero que con ese beso borres los que antes me diste

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada

Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, al principio fue tierno pero después se convirtió en deseo por parte de los dos, no querían separarse, los dos se aferraban el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos podían detenerse, Ginny sintió que el corazón se le saldría, pensó que debía detenerse porque si no terminarían haciendo una locura.

-Harry detente…-Ginny se separó de Harry

-Ginny tus ojos no me mienten…aun me amas

-no, no te amo…-la pelirroja empujó a Harry y subió corriendo las escaleras llorando

Mientras que Harry se quedó en la sala común también llorando y tratando de odiar a Ginny con todo su corazón, pero no podía, tenía que aclarar todo con Ginny, tenía que hacer que Cho le dijera a Ginny la verdad, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Ginny, no la podía perder , no a ella.

Ginny entró en su dormitorio muy alterada, Hermione y Regina fueron con ella de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa Ginn?- le preguntó Hermione abrazando a su amiga

-Dios mío! Tengo que ser fuerte para superar esto! Ayúdame!- decía la pelirroja

mirando el techo de la habitación y con muchas lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿quieres contarnos?- le preguntó Regina

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-de acuerdo, nos lo contaras pero no así.- dijo Regina- sube a darte un baño caliente y cámbiate ponte una pijama cómoda, quédate todo lo que quieras en la ducha, nosotras aquí te esperamos ¿de acuerdo?- le aconsejó Regina

Ginny asintió y abrazó a sus amigas

Era lo único que la hacía sentir bien, sus amigas, eran las que la ayudaban en todo momento, las que la aconsejaban cuando quería hacer una locura.

La chica preparó la bañera y se metió en ella, lo único que quería era ahogarse en el agua, ahogarse para no tener que enfrentar los problemas que vendrían. Pero pensó en sus amigos, en su familia y en todas las personas que la querían.

Más de rato ella bajó a la primera planta para poder contarles todo a sus amigas.

Empezó a contar desde que llegó Harry a la sala común.

Hermione y Regina le dieron los mejores consejos que pudieron, pero nada consolaba a la chica, estaba muy devastada.

** LAS COSAS QUE SE HACEN POR AMOR**

* * *

Nada le levantaba el ánimo, durante la semana que quedaba del mes de Noviembre la pelirroja no asistía a clases ya que en todas las clases que tenía sabría que se toparía a Harry.

Hasta que un buen día Hermione le llamó la atención. Ginny estaba en el dormitorio comiendo chocolates en su cama, no se había arreglado, y aún estaba en pijama.

Hermione y Regina entraron en el dormitorio.

La castaña le quito la caja de chocolates de la mano.

-devuélvemelos Hermione!- le dijo Ginny muy enojada

-¡¿crees que estas enojada?!- preguntó Hermione metiendo en su baúl la caja de chocolates- pues yo estoy mas¡no puedo creer que te dejes decaer por una situación así! Esto no es nada comparado con lo que ha vivido otra gente que en verdad si tiene muchas razones para faltar a clases. Ginny no inventes! Demuéstrale a Harry que tú si puedes olvidarlo y que esos besos no significaron nada para ti.

-Hermione por favor! Sabes bien que si significaron demasiado- le dijo Ginny

-¿vas a dejar que el crea que te puede manejar a su antojo? Solo mírate- le dijo Hermione levantando a Ginny de la cama y llevándola al espejo de tamaño natural.-

Jamás habías estado así ¿que paso con la Ginny alegre, seductora y sociable que yo conocía¿A dónde se fue?

Ginny se miraba en el espejo.

-quiero que te des un baño, te pongas tu mejor juego de ropa, que te maquilles y que sonrías, que sonrías como siempre le habías hecho- le dijo Hermione

-gracias Hermione- le dijo Ginny

-ve a bañarte

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras.

Después de un rato la chica bajó de diferente forma, ya no tenía en cabello desacomodado, estaba maquillada y se veía muy guapa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la pelirroja

-el baile de navidad es en 2 semanas, iremos a comprar accesorios, zapatos y vestidos.- le dijo Regina

-¿tan pronto será el baile¿Cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada?

-1 o 2 semanas- contestó Regina

-¿y que han dicho de mi?

-pues todo mundo cree que tienes una fuerte gripa.

-¿en serio?- preguntó ella

-jajaja si- rió Regina

-bien, entonces vamos ya

-ok

Las chicas salieron del dormitorio y bajaron a la sala común, después salieron al vestíbulo, cuando llegaron ahí, la gente le preguntaba a Ginny que como seguía de su gripe. Antes de cruzar las puertas del castillo se toparon con Draco.

-hola- saludó el- ¿van a Hogsmeade?

-si, vamos a comprar los vestidos para el baile- comentó Hermione

-oh! Si, hablando de el baile…- esta vez se dirigió a Regina- ¿ya tienes pareja para ir al baile? Porque…-Draco se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró al suelo-…si no tienes, pienso que sería grandioso que fuéramos juntos.

Ginny y Hermione sonrieron al ver la cara de nerviosismo de Draco y al ver a Regina tratando de no reírse

Regina estiró su mano derecha y le levantó la cara a Draco para que la viera.

-no, no tengo pareja, y si me encantaría ir con tigo- le dijo

-genial…digo!, quise decir "claro" y comencé a decir "genial"

Regina le sonrió

-bueno… "claro"- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa a Draco- ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-si, genial...Digo…

-si, ya sabemos que querías decir "claro"-dijo Ginny

Draco les sonrió

En el camino hacia Hogsmeade, Draco le preguntó a Ginny el porque no había salido en casi 2 semanas, claro que se sabía que había sido por Harry, aunque quería confirmarlo

-la verdad no creí que tuvieras gripe…-decía Draco mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo

-pues, no, no tenia gripe…el problema se llamaba Harry- dijo Ginny-tuvimos un encuentro hace unas noches

-oh

Las chicas llegaron a una tienda en la que vieron unos hermosos vestidos.

Draco se sentía tan extraño visitando tiendas para mujeres, solamente iba con su madre a esos lugares, el chico ya había visitado varias veces esa tienda cuando tenía que acompañar a su madre a escoger vestidos para sus cenas con gente importante; así que por lo tanto, conocían bien al chico y a la señora Malfoy.

Hermione se probó uno azul pálido, el vestido era hermoso, tenía destellos del mismo color del vestido, de tirantes y tenía falda de picos por debajo de la rodilla, en verdad era de ensueño.

Ginny intentó algo más sexy, se probó un vestido de color rosa tipo halter y la falda llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas, tenía un cinturón de color negro en la cintura.

Pero el de Regina era el vestido mas hermoso de la tienda… tenía todo lo que cualquier chica a la moda podría desear, era color negro con destellos rosas y era largo, pero así como era lindo y el más bonito, era muy caro.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Regina miró la etiqueta y vio que ese vestido costaba 200 galeones, parecía demasiado, pero en verdad la chica se había enamorado del vestido mas caro de toda la tienda

-este vestido está hecho por la tela de satín mas fina del mundo- dijo una de las empleadas con voz prepotente, tenía casi la edad de Regina- y como usted puede ver, este es el vestido más caro de la tienda, no creo que lo pueda comprar

-si, solo lo miraba…-le dijo Regina con una sonrisa falsa

La empleada arqueó las cejas y se retiró

Regina, resignada bajó la cabeza y luego se dispuso a mirar los demás vestidos.

-¿pasa algo?- le preguntó Draco acercándose a ella

-no… nada- dijo Regina intentando fingir una sonrisa, pero mas bien le salio una mueca.

-dime, no pareces muy contenta.- le dijo Draco muy en serio

-ah… es que este vestido- dijo yendo al aparador para mostrarle a Draco el vestido que le había gustado.- es el mas caro de la tienda y no puedo darme el lujo de gastar tanto dinero en esto…necesito ahorrar el dinero suficiente para terminar este año en Hogwarts, todavía quedan 7 meses de escuela; creo que buscaré uno que se ajuste a mis ingresos…mis padres me depositan una pequeña cantidad cada mes en Gringotts y como ves no podría comprar algo así, estaría gastando 2 meses de ingresos.

-Regina…si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a comprarlo- se ofreció Draco sin ninguna molestia

-no Draco, no me gusta causar problemas, ni mucho menos causar lástima a nadie- dijo Regina

-no, no es eso, en verdad, yo te quiero ayudar- le dijo Draco sinceramente

-no, de ninguna manera, ya te dije que compraré uno que se ajuste a mis ingresos- dijo Regina

-y yo te digo que te lo voy a comprar- dijo Draco tercamente- disculpe…

Draco se dirigió a la misma empleada que se había portado grosera con Regina

-¿diga?- dijo la empleada a Draco pero esta vez con el se portó diferente, muy pero muy amable a decir verdad.

-cuánto cuesta ese vestido- dijo señalando el aparador

-200 galeones, pero ya le comenté a la señorita que no creo que lo vaya a poder comprar- dijo mirando a Regina

A Draco le molestó mucho el cometario de la empleada

-¿sabe que? Quite el vestido del aparador, mi novia se lo va a probar- le dijo Draco

-disculpe señor Malfoy, no sabía que ella era su novia- dijo la empelada

Regina frunció el entrecejo

-no Draco, ya te dije que compraré otro- dijo Regina

Draco se acercó a ella, muy cerca en verdad, su boca estaba cerca del oído de Regina

-estoy seguro que te veras muy sexy en este vestido- le dijo Draco al oído con lo que a la chica se le erizó el vello de la nuca

-¿desde cuando soy tu novia?- le susurró

-disculpa, pero me dio rabia que te hablara así, por favor, me muero por verte usando este vestido, al menos pruébatelo, por favor.

-no…oshh Draco, en verdad…

-tómalo como un regalo adelantado de navidad- Draco seguía cerca de ella

-no, ni como préstamo ni como regalo de navidad, ni como nada

-solo pruébatelo entonces

-bien, solo me lo probaré- le dijo Regina

La empleada le dio el vestido a Regina y ella fue a los vestidores

Cuando salio Hermione y Ginny quedaron impresionadas pero más Draco, babeaba por Regina.

-ok, ya me lo probé, ya me lo voy a quitar- dijo Regina con vergüenza porque Draco la miraba muy extraño.

-te ves estupenda- le dijo Ginny

-formidable- dijo Hermione

-bellísima- le dijo Draco

- ya me lo voy a quitar.

Regina fue devuelta a los vestidores y después de un momento salio con la ropa que traía.

Al momento de pagar Regina prefirió no comprar nada.

-¿se llevarán el vestido?- preguntó la empleada a Draco

-si…- comenzó Draco

-no, muchas gracias- dijo Regina- prefiero usar uno de los que yo tenga

-Regina…-empezó Draco

-Draco quedamos que no lo compraríamos, te dije que usaría uno que se ajustara a mis ingresos- le dijo bastante molesta

-no, por favor Regina

-que no Draco…señorita devuelva el vestido al aparador. No me lo voy a llevar

La empleada obedeció a regañadientes

Un momento después Ginny y Hermione ya habían pagado y se disponían a salir

-oh, esperen, mi madre me mando una carta en la que me pedía que le separara unos vestidos, déjenme pedirles que los escojan por mi, al fin y al cabo ya saben los gustos de mi madre. No tardo mucho- dijo Draco

Era una mentira manifiesta, draco iba a comprar el vestido que le gustaba a Regina, sería una sorpresa para ella, lo mandarían por correo al castillo.

Un rato después el chico salió.

-listo- dijo el- ¿A dónde quieren ir?

-a tomar un café- dijo Ginny- ninguna de las tres esta en condiciones de gastar tanto dinero, luego compraremos zapatos y accesorios.

-si, tienes razón- dijo Hermione

Las chicas notaron que Regina venía evadiendo a Draco hacia ya varios minutos así que pensaron en dejarlos solos.

-oh!-dijo Hermione- Ginny…me encantaría visitar la tienda de Fred y George ¿me acompañas?

-si, por supuesto- dijo Ginny cayendo en la cuenta- tengo mucho que no veo a mis hermanos

-nosotros vamos con ustedes- le dijo Regina

-no!, no es necesario, quédate con Draco, a el no le gustan esos lugares.- se apresuró Ginny

-ok.

-nos vemos en el castillo- dijo Hermione

-de acuerdo

Las chicas tomaron otro rumbo mientras Draco y Regina se quedaron callados

-¿quieres ir a tomar ese café?- le preguntó Draco

-vamos- dijo Regina

-oye, perdona por mi insistencia en la tienda hace un momento

-no no te preocupes, es que, no me gusta dar problemas

Los chicos entraron al muy conocido café de Madame Budipie

-este café es genial- le dijo Draco

-¿en serio?

-si

Los chicos tomaron una mesa para sentarse, en seguida llegó una camarera

-buenas tardes señor Malfoy, teníamos mucho de no verlo por aquí- dijo la camarera- desde que vino con la señorita Parkinson

Regina miró a Draco

-disculpa, 2 cafés por favor- dijo Draco tratando de no prestar atención a la camarera y tratando de evadir la mirada de Regina.

-en seguida

La camarera se retiró

-como ves este café es famoso por las camareras que como te acabas de dar cuenta son muy chismosas y porque este es el lugar perfecto para las citas- dijo Draco

-ah, también me doy cuenta de que eres muy conocido aquí- dijo Regina en tono sarcástico- ¿a cuantas más has traído aquí?

-como ya te dije este lugar es famoso porque es perfecto para las citas…yo tenía una novia que se llamaba Pansy Parkinson y venía con ella a este lugar

-disculpa Draco, no me interesa saber de tus amores, en verdad gracias

La misma camarera llegó con los dos cafés

-aquí tiene señor Malfoy- dijo ella

-gracias- dieron los dos

La camarera se retiró

-¿en cuantos lugares mas eres conocido? O mas bien la pregunta es ¿a cuantas de tus novias han conocido todos?- preguntó Regina bebiendo de su café

-Regina, en serio, no estoy portándome mal con tigo

-lo siento es que me dieron…

-¿celos?- aventuro Draco

-¡no¿Por qué habrían de darme celos? Tú y yo somos amigos solamente- dijo tratando de ocultar la rabia cundo hablaba

-pero entre los amigos puede haber algo- dijo Draco acercándose a Regina por el borde de la mesa.

-no, por supuesto que no

-pues a mi me gustaría

-ojala y no seas conocido por tu forma de conquistar a la gente Draco- Regina se levantó de la mesa y dejo dinero para pagar su café y salio por la puerta del local

-Regina! Espera!- draco también dejo dinero y salio del lugar

Alcanzó a la chica unos momentos después

-Regina perdón, soy un idiota- le dijo Draco

-wow, que noticia! Déjame en paz

-perdóname…

-primero me tratas como si no pudiera defenderme de una simple empleada y después crees que puedes tratarme como a una mas de tus novias, que equivocado estas con migo Draco- le dijo Regina muy molesta – y gracias por la invitación al baile, pero no iré ya que no me compre un vestido.

-no Regina, por favor, no me hagas esto- le dijo Draco

-no Draco, déjame- le dijo Regina, la chica le dio la espalda y comenzó su camino de vuelta al castillo.

Draco y ella no se hablaron ese día en la cena.

Pero el chico no le quitaba la mirada

-¿conoces a la chica nueva?- le preguntó Blasie a Draco

Los dos estaban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin

-si, de hecho somos amigos- le dijo Draco

-no me digas¿solo amigos?- le preguntó Blasie

-si

-no me digas que no estas interesado en ella, la verdad es muy atractiva, incluso mas que Ginny Weasley

-si, lo se, las acompañe a escoger vestidos para el baile- le dijo Draco sin apartar la vista de Regina

-te has vuelto muy amigo de ellos

-cambie mucho

-eso decías cuando andabas con Pansy y Katherin y todas las demás…te propongo algo…

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Draco

-una apuesta

-¿una apuesta¿Y que vas a apostar?

-45 galeones, si tú la invitas al baile, la haces tu novia y al final la terminas unos días después.

-olvídalo Blasie.

-no me vengas con el cuento de que te ablandaste en ese sentido…

-aunque no lo creas

-vamos Draco si pierdes tu me ayudaras a salir con ella y me darás los 45 galeones

Draco pensó en que prefería morirse antes de ayudar a Blasie a salir con Regina asi que…

-de acuerdo…y que sean 50 galeones- dijo Draco

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no quería que Blasie se acercara a Regina.

El día del baile las chicas se arreglaron y se pusieron los vestidos que habían comprado

Regina estaba decidida a no ir, ya se había duchado y se había puesto pijama

-¿Regina no vendrás?- le preguntó Hermione

-no- contestó Regina

-¿vas a dejar plantado a Draco?- le preguntó Ginny

-no se preocupen por Draco, ya hablé con el

-pero Regina…

-chicas en serio…diviértanse ustedes

-Re…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del dormitorio, Hermione fue hacia ella y la abrió. Afuera estaba una muchacha de cuarto grado

-Hermione, es un paquete para Regina Rehagan- dijo la chica

-gracias Karen- le dijo Hermione, cerró la puerta y fue hacia Regina- es para ti

-¿para mi?- pregunto Regina

Hermione le entregó el paquete, Regina lo abrió y vio una nota

_"Regina._

_Disculpa por ponerme tan hostigoso ese día, en verdad quiero que me acompañes este día en el baile, nada me haría más feliz que eso, por favor, te espero en el vestíbulo a las 8:00pm en punto, no me falles._

_Draco_

_P.D.: veas lo que veas por favor no dejes de leer la nota que viene abajo del envoltorio"_

Regina dejó la nota en la cama con una sonrisa, sacó el papel envoltorio y luego vio algo que no se esperaba.

Era aquel vestido que a ella le había gustado.

Se emociono y se molestó mucho a la vez.

Draco había gastado 200 galeones en un vestido para ella, nadie había hecho algo parecido en su vida, Hermione y Ginny sonrieron a si mismas y miraron a Regina.

-no puedes dejar plantado a Draco después de esto- le dijo Ginny

-tienes razón- contestó Regina mientras que veía la nota que estaba debajo del vestido

"Me tomé la libertad de comprarte el vestido que te gusto…por favor no te vayas a molestar, solo hice lo que me dijo mi corazón.

Draco"

Regina levantó la mirada a sus amigas

-bien, voy a ir- les dijo

-genial, Hermione te maquillara y yo te peinare- dijo Ginny

Regina se levantó y dejó que Ginny y Hermione la ayudaran.

Al final se puso el vestido, se veía realmente bellísima.

-te ves maravillosa- le dijeron sus amigas

-gracias- contestó Regina

-tienes suerte de tener a Draco a tu lado

-¿tenerlo a mi lado?- les preguntó Regina- hablan como si fuera su novia

-créeme que vas a serlo, cuando a Draco se le mete algo en la cabeza, no descansa hasta conseguirlo. Pero parece que esta vez es distinto- le dijo Hermione

-bueno vamos, ya casi es hora

Las chicas salieron del dormitorio y bajaron a la sala común, ahí estaban todos los chicos. Cuando Ron vio a Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que varios presentes, no solo con Hermione sino también con Ginny y Regina. Harry trató de disimular su expresión al ver a Ginny con Dean Thomas.

-te ves hermosa- le dijo Ron a Hermione

-y tu muy guapo- le contestó dándole un beso

Regina estaba en las escaleras con Ginny, hasta que llegó Dean Thomas

-hola Ginny, te ves genial- le dijo el muchacho

-gracias-contestó ella

La pelirroja sintió una mirada fuerte y vio que provenía de Harry, pero trató de no prestar atención, tenía que divertirse esa noche.

Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin, draco se preparaba para ir a esperar a Regina al vestíbulo, el chico estaba seguro de que Regina no lo dejaría plantado, al mismo tiempo se sentía muy mal al pensar en la apuesta que tenía con Blasie. La verdad el si quería a Regina y estaba dispuesto a conquistarla. Y claro que no dejaría a Regina aunque estuviera dentro de la apuesta, el rubio sentía por ella lo que no había sentido con ninguna otra.

-recuerda la apuesta Malfoy- le dijo Blasie

-claro Blasie, recuérdala tu, porque vas a ser el perdedor.

Blasie le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue

Mientras que Draco se acomodaba el saco para ir a buscar a Regina

Mas de rato el chico estaba esperando en el vestíbulo cuando vio a Regina bajar las escaleras veía realmente hermosa, se veía tan tierna, para Draco ella era como una figura de cristal que si maltrataban se rompería.

-te ves bellísima, bueno, eso es poco- le dijo Draco

-¿sabes que me encantaría hacer en este momento?

-no

-me encantaría golpearte y darte un beso, te dije que no compraras el vestido Draco, es muy caro, pero te prometo que te pagaré- le dijo Regina

-olvídalo Regina, es un regalo

-de ninguna manera.

-si sigues con la obstinada idea de pagarme el vestido te juro que jamás te volveré a hablar

Regina le sonrió

-¿vamos?- le dijo tendiéndole el brazo a la rubia

-vamos

Se la pasaron de lo mejor mientras bailaban, al igual que Ginny y Hermione

-vamos a tomarnos la fotografía ¿si?- le pidió Draco a Regina

-de acuerdo- aceptó ella

Todos los chicos se tomaban la fotografía de recuerdo, Regina y Draco pasaron después de unos momentos.

-¿Cuándo traerán las fotografías?- preguntó Draco al fotógrafo

-a mas tardar mañana- contestó el

-bien gracias.

Ellos se alejaron para que pudieran pasar los que estaban detrás de ellos

En eso comenzó una canción para bailar en pareja

-me encanta esa canción- dijo Regina- es muy común en Francia

-¿quieres bailar?- preguntó Draco

La chica asintió con la cabeza y Draco la tomó por la cintura con la mano derecha y con la otra tomó la mano derecha de Regina.

La chica sintió una sensación increíble en el estómago cuando Draco la tocó al igual que el.

-no sabía que venías de Francia.

-sí

-¿padres magos?

-si.

-oye ¿no serás una veela?

-mm…no lo creo, no al menos que yo sepa

-yo creo que si.

-¿a si¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque me hechizaste

-Draco por favor, vas a hacer que me de pena

-no pensabas eso hace un arto cuando me querías dar un beso

-te dije que te quería dar un beso o un golpe

-bueno pues del golpe al beso, prefiero un beso

-no me digas…

-Regina sabes que me gustas mucho.

-¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

-quiero que seas mi novia

-¿es broma? Jajá ok por un momento y te creo

-no es broma, me mueves todo Regina

-Draco…

-shhh…no me digas nada ahora, solo quiero bailar con tigo…

Regina se acercó a Draco y se recostó en su hombro, el chico bajó la cabeza y puso su boca cerca del cuello de Regina.

-te dedico esta canción…-le susurró Draco

-¿eres muy parecido a una persona que significó mucho en mi vida, pero me lastimo mucho.

-¿Qué paso?

-me…engañaba con mi mejor amiga…le había entregado mi vida y el me engaño

-que imbécil…

-por eso no soy muy confiada… aunque me guste un chico y yo le guste a el, pues me da miedo…

-nunca debes juzgar una amor futuro…-empezó Draco

-…por el sufrimiento pasado- termino Regina

-exacto. Si tú fueras mi novia, yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte…

-por tu fama de conquistador empedernido…no lo creo

-Siento algo diferente por ti Regina. Eres diferente a las demás

Regina se acordó de lo que le dijeron Hermione y Ginny en la habitación.

-tu me ves diferente, no es tanto lo de que yo sea diferente

-si lo eres, llegaste sin saber nada de mi y sin que yo supiera algo de ti, y me enamoraste de una manera diferente, tu forma de ser, de actuar, tu sencillez, todo de ti me gusto y me atrajo. Cuando hablamos por primera vez, sentía que ya te conocía de mucho tiempo. Y estoy seguro que tu sentiste lo mismo por mi- dijo Draco

Regina asintió con la cabeza

-si, siento lo mismo que tu me dices- le dijo Regina

-¿lo ves? Mi corazón no me miente, cuando estoy junto a ti, puedo sentir que te amare por siempre,- el chico se detuvo un momento y luego siguió hablando-…estos segundos son los más valiosos porque mi mundo gira en torno de ellos.

Regina lo miraba a los ojos y el a ella, Draco era sincero, podía sentirlo, podía sentir que sus palabras salían de lo mas profundo de su corazón. Ella también lo quería, para el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Pero cuando menos te lo esperas ahí esta el amor, tocando la puerta de tu corazón y eso lo sabía Regina, sabía que Draco no era un capricho, y no le importaba que tuviera todo el dinero del mundo, con solo tenerlo a el le bastaba y le sobraba.

-quiero que seas la que me llene cada día antes de empezarlo, no se cómo explicar esto que siento por ti. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que este amor crecerá día con día.

-Draco… te amo

Al rubio se le llenó el corazón con esas 2 palabras, los dos se miraron y se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus bocas quedaron fundidas en un beso

Draco se había olvidado por completo de la estúpida apuesta que había hecho con Blasie. Nada de eso importaba más que el simple hecho de que Regina había aceptado ser su novia, estaba tan feliz, no cabía la emoción en su pecho y pensaba que iba a explotar.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Ese baile fue el mejor día para todos, bueno excepto por Harry que estaba que reventaba al ver a Ginny con Dean.

Después del baile los chicos fueron a preparar maletas porque se irían a pasar las vacaciones con su familia.

Ron como siempre había invitado a Hermione y Harry, pero esta vez incluyó a dos personas más.

-espero que puedan asistir- les decía Ron a Regina y a Draco

-yo iré si Regina va.-dijo Draco

-yo encantada de ir, pero será unos días después, quiero estar con mis padres.

-igual yo con mi madre, pero ahí estaré el día de navidad, te lo prometo amigo.

-si quieres que vayan tus padres Regina, tal ves ellos conozcan a mis padres- le dijo Ron

-claro, se los comentaré, iré a hacer mi maleta.- dijo Regina- nos vemos mañana

-bien, adiós. – draco le dio un beso a la chica

Después de eso ella se retiró

-veo que ya están juntos- le dijo Ron

-sí, en verdad la quiero

-nunca había visto esa fase de tu vida Draco

-eso es porque nunca nos habíamos llevado

-claro, pero no la lastimes Draco, según Hermione ella sufrió mucho

-no te preocupes amigo, no la lastimare, yo la amo.

-ojala Draco…

-oye Ron- le dijo Draco-puedo contarte algo con la seguridad que no se lo comentarás a nadie ni siquiera a Hermione?

Ron se preocupó

-es muy serio por lo que veo- dijo el

-creo que si

Draco le comentó a Ron lo de la apuesta, porque se sentía muy mal por ello.

-creo que no debiste hacer nada de eso Draco, imagínate que Regina se enterara

-no lo digas ni de broma Ron, no soportaría verla sufrir por algo así

-pues entonces cancela a Blasie

-si lo se, eso es lo que voy a hacer, es lo mejor

Draco tomó su saco y chocó las manos con Ron antes de salir del Gran Comedor, ya casi acababa el baile.

Al siguiente día muy temprano las chicas ya estaban levantadas comentando del baile.

Regina les contó sobre la declaración de Draco

Ginny había quedado satisfecha de si misma al haber hecho enojar a Harry

Pero ella también se había llevado su buena rabieta a causa de la acompañante de Harry

-bien creo que debemos alistarnos para irnos- dijo Hermione

-si tienes mucha razón – dijo Regina

-bien, bien- se resignó Ginny

Se comenzaron a vestir para poder bajar a despedirse de sus amigos.

Al bajar en el GC estaban Draco, Harry y Ron

-bueno¿nos vamos?- preguntó Ron a Ginny

-si, vamos-dijo ella

-nos vemos en una semana amor- le dijo el chico a Hermione

-si- ella le dio un beso muy corto en los labios

-ok, Regina y Draco, vendrán también verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-si pero nos vemos en una semana- le recordó Draco- te voy a extrañar amor- dijo Draco mirando a Regina

-yo también, pero ya verás que una semana se pasará rápido, te lo prometo

-oigan, yo voy por una maleta que se me olvidó¿me acompañas Ron?- dijo Hermione

-si, claro amor- contestó el pelirrojo

-Regina, hay algo que quiero darte antes de que te vayas- le dijo Draco- vamos si?

-vale- dijo la chica

En el lugar solamente se quedaron Ginny y Harry con un silencio muy incómodo

El chico estaba harto de los desplantes de Ginny, así que aprovechó para hablar con ella pues pensó que tal ves otro momento como ese no se repetiría

-Ginny…quiero hablar con tigo

-lo siento Harry, pero no.

-no Ginny, vamos a hablar y ahora- le dijo Harry

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-hablar, ya te lo dije

-vamos

Harry y Ginny salieron del GC

-Harry, no quiero discutir ya que pasaré todas las vacaciones a tu lado, desayunando, comiendo y cenando en la misma mesa y conviviendo en la misma casa

-si, es por eso que no quiero pelear

-me parece bien¿me decías?

-la verdad todavía no pierdo la esperanza que algún día te des cuenta que todo esto fue un error.

-Harry…

-déjame terminar, se que con lo que viste fue suficiente, y tampoco quiero parecer una víctima de esta situación ya que la lastimada eres tu.

-Harry estoy cansada de esto

-yo lo se…es por eso que… que… ya no voy a insistir, esta es la última ves que escuchaste que salio alguna palabra de mi boca para ti. No te voy a dejar de amar, pero como ya te dije tu sola te darás cuenta que todo fue un error.

Ginny bajó la mirada

-en verdad agradezco esto que estas haciendo Harry

-de nada

Ginny le dio un abrazo a Harry, cuando estuvo junto a ella pudo oler el perfume de su cabello, pensando que tal ves nunca podría volver a respirar ese aroma.

Cuando se separaron se miraron un momento.

Ginny dio un largo suspiro y luego dijo:

-iré a buscar a Hermione y Regina

-claro

Ginny le dio la espalda a Harry para ir en busca de sus amigas

La encontró fuera del castillo con sus maletas en manos

-no pensaban irse sin despedirse ¿o si?- les preguntó cuando estuvo junto a ellas

-claro que no, te esperábamos…solo queríamos que Harry te hablara

-créeme que no era necesario, lo tendré tres semanas en casa

-¿Qué te dijo?

-me dijo que va a dejar de insistir en esto, que ya no me buscará

-tu lo amas Ginny- le dijo Hermione

-es verdad, pero también tengo dignidad Herms, en fin, les deseo un buen viaje y las espero en mi casa la próxima semana

-ahí estaremos niña- le dijo Regina dándole un abrazó a Ginny y a Hermione

-ya están eh?

-Hermione ¿vendrán por ti o iras en el autobús noctámbulo?

-creo que subiré al autobús que me dejará en el Caldero Chorreante, y ahí me recogerán mis padres

-igual yo- dijo ella- ¿y tu Ginn?

-mis padres vendrán por mi y por Ron

-OK

-oh! Ya llegó el autobús- dijo Hermione- nos vemos Ginn, cuida a Ron por mi estos días

-si, yo cuidaré que ninguna lagartona se le acerque- dijo Ginn

-bye

Las dos chicas se encaminaron al gran autobús de tres pisos de color azul, para después de unos segundos, perderse de vista.

Más de rato llegaron por Ginny, Ron y Harry.

**VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD **

* * *

Una semana en verdad fue eterna, pero tenía que llegar el inevitable día en que se volvieran a ver.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa de Ron el chico corrió hacia ella y la recibió con un gran beso, aunque no delante de sus padres

-te extrañé tanto- le dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba

-yo también, esta semana se me hizo eterna

-lo se, a mi igual

-¿ya llegó Regina?

-no pero me imagino que ya no tarda

-y ¿Draco ya está aquí?

-si, el si, dice que tuvo problemas con su padre por esto pero no le importo¿te das cuenta de lo que se llega a hacer por el amor?

-si, creo que si… ¿harías eso por mi?

-no…mucho mas

-te quiero

-yo igual

Mucho mas tarde llegó Regina, llegó acompañada de sus padres, pero ellos tuvieron que irse ya que tenían un vuelo a Francia

-¿dónde esta Draco?- preguntó Regina a Ginny y Hermione

-fue con Harry y con Ron a traer unas cosas para la cena

-OK estaba que me moría por venirme- dijo Regina

-no, corrección, estabas que te morías por ver a Draco

-bueno un poquito

-jaja

-cuando venga Draco díganle que no vendré, quiero ver su rostro

-bien…

En ese momento la perilla de la puerta giró y se oían voces de los chicos

-escóndete, ya están aquí- le dijo Hermione

Regina corrió a las escaleras de donde se podía ver perfectamente la sala

Los chicos entraron

-hola¿qué trajeron?- preguntó Ginny

-pues cosas que no te interesan- le dijo Ron

-tienes razón

-oye Draco,- dijo Hermione- Regina llamó y dijo que no podría venir, porque los planes de su familia cambiaron, dijo que te vería una semana después del regreso al colegio

-¡¿Qué¡¿no vendrá?!- gritó desesperado

-no- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza

-no podré dejarla de ver tanto tiempo, otras dos semanas…¡no!

Draco se recostó en el sofá de la sala, sin que el pudiera verla, Regina bajó y se puso detrás de Draco

-¿de veras no aguantarías tanto sin verme?- le preguntó Regina al chico

Draco se levanto de un brinco al escuchar la voz de Regina

-¡estas aquí!- exclamó Draco abrazándola

-no iba a dejarte plantado- le dijo Regina

-en verdad pensé que no vendrías

Draco le sonrió y la besó

Esa semana sería navidad así que todo mundo estaba vuelto loco con los regalos de navidad.

El 24 de diciembre estaban afinando los últimos detalles para la fiesta de esa noche.

Para la fiesta habían llegado Bill con Fleur y Charlie

Todos los regalos estaban bajo el árbol de navidad, a decir verdad eran demasiados.

Todo empezó alrededor de las 8:00 p.m., cantaban, bailaban, conversaban, cenaban.

Al dar las 12:00 la sra. Weasley llamó a todos a la sala

-chicos, vengan, vamos a desearnos feliz navidad y abrir los regalos – dijo ella muy feliz

Todos se abrazaban y se decían cosas al oído, hermanos con hermanos, amigos con amigos todos.

-espero que esta sea la primera de muchas navidades que pasemos juntos- le dijo Draco a Regina

-yo también espero eso amor

-feliz navidad, ojala y te guste lo que te compré, te quiero mucho Hermione- le dijo Ron

-creo que esta es la mejor navidad que he pasado

Harry ya había deseado feliz navidad a toda la familia Weasley, a Hermione, Regina y Draco, a todos menos a Ginny. Pero se decidió a acercarse a ella después de todo

-feliz navidad Ginny- le dijo Harry un poco serio

-feliz navidad Harry- dijo la pelirroja asintiendo con la cabeza- te deseo lo mejor

-si, claro, yo también

Se miraron un segundo y luego los dos dijeron al unísono:

-tengo un obsequio para ti

Se miraron de nuevo y se sonrieron

-gracias- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo

-oh! Pues vamos a ver- dijo Ginny

-si, después de ti – contestó harry

-gracias

Todos estaban alrededor del árbol de navidad, la sra. Weasley repartía los obsequios

-este es para Hermione- decía la sra. Weasley mirando la etiqueta- de parte de Ron

-oh! Gracias – dijo tomando su regalo

-este es para Ginny, de Fred

Y así fueron repartiendo los regalos hasta llegar al último que era para Ginny

-Ginny, este es para ti, pero no dice de quien- dijo la sra. Weasley dándole un sobre a Ginny

-¿Quién lo recibió?

-yo- dijo George – lo trajo una lechuza, pero no decía que parte

-bueno, de todos modos es genial- Ginny fue a el sofá a ver que había en el sobre

Era una carta, la empezó a leer, hasta que se levantó del sofá para ir a su habitación. Una ves estado ahí leyó con mas clama

_"Ginny_

_No es mi prioridad escribirte, ya que pierdo mucho de mi valioso tiempo, pero es necesario que lo haga, pues soy yo, tu "Gran Amiga" (sarcástico) Cho, la verdad la razón por la que te escribo es porque no soporto ver a Harry sin hablarle a nadie mas que a tu hermano y al odioso de Malfoy. Ese día de Hallowen yo fui quien besó a Harry, pero en cuanto lo hice se aparto, creo que al principio no reacciono, pero se molestó mucho con migo, mil veces me pidió que te dijera la verdad porque te amaba, pero yo me negué porque no puedo verlo a tu lado, pero creo que haré esta gran excepción, no creas que te dejaré el camino libre con el, solo te digo esto para que tomes ventaja ahora que esta en tu casa, y cuando regresemos al colegio todo será como al principio, yo seguiré competiendo contra ti por el amor de Harry. Tu sabes lo que haces, pero yo ya te di la mejor oportunidad sabiendo que puedo perder a Harry, es tu decisión si quieres volver con el._

_Hasta el regreso"_

Ginny guardó la carta y bajó de nuevo para seguir festejando, no le mencionó nada a nadie de la carta.

Al siguiente día todos amanecieron muy cansados por la noche anterior pero eso no era excusa para no hacer los deberes de la casa.

Bill y su esposa regresarían hasta año nuevo, Bill también lo haría, Fred y George tuvieron que salir a su tienda de artículos de broma ya que había gente abarrotada en la entrada porque querían comprar todo tipo de cosas para año nuevo, y los sres. Weasley fueron a ayudar a los gemelos con la tienda. Así que Ron, Harry, Hermione, Regina, Ginny y Draco tuvieron que quedarse en casa la limpiar.

-bien, usaremos la magia para acabar mas rápido,- dijo Ron- no importa ya que todos tenemos 17 años.

-no es verdad Ron, yo aún no los cumplo- dijo Ginny

-lo siento, limpiarás al modo muggle.

- no es justo

-Ginny…

-si quieres yo te ayudo con tu parte- se ofreció Harry

Ginny asintió con la cabeza

-OK, empecemos

Tardaron mucho a pesar que usaron magia.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Ginny y Harry se encontraban en la cocina limpiando

-esto es horrible- dijo Ginny

-¿Qué hay aquí?- dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny con una bolsa de harina

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella mirando el contenido de la bolsa

Harry soplo fuertemente y ella quedó llena de harina, el chico rió fuertemente

-me la vas a pagar Potter- dijo Ginny tomando un puñado de harina y lanzándoselo a el chico

Empezaron una guerra de harina con lo cual la cocina quedó aun mas sucia, pero sus ánimos habían cambiado

-oh! Mira tu cara Ginn- dijo Harry

-pues deberías ver tu cabello, - dijo ella acercándose a Harry se puso en cuclillas y le sacudió el cabello a Harry

Un segundo después se miraron fijamente se acercaron poco a poco y se besaron

El beso no se podía evitar. Cuando se separaron se miraron

-Harry, aun no te he dicho algo que paso ayer

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el mirándola aun

-me llegó una carta de Cho

-¿te dijo algo malo?

-no no…- dijo Rápidamente ella- al contrario, me explico todo lo que realmente pasó cuando Hallowen, y lo comprendí

-Ginny¿me crees ahora?- le preguntó Harry- dime

Ginny asintió con la cabeza

-fui una tonta, pero pensé lo peor, y no me controlé

Harry negó con la cabeza

-fue culpa mía, yo debí aclarar cuanto antes todo este embrollo

-pero todo esta olvidado, borrón y cuenta nueva

-bien

Harry limpió la nariz de Ginny y ella le sonrió, los dos comenzaron a asear el desastre que habían hecho, pero Harry limpio con magia esta ves y así terminaron más pronto.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Antes de que llegaran todos de nuevo la casa estaba impecable.

Los días de vacaciones pasaron rápido y, llegó el día que tuvieron que regresar a clases.

La noticia de que Harry había regresado con Ginny había llegado a los oídos de Cho Chang.

Un día mientras salían de clases se acercó a Ginny y le dijo:

-sé que regresaste con Harry, creo que eso era lo mas obvio, ya que el estaba en tu casa, pero como te explique en la carta, eso no me interesa, así que volvemos a ser las mismas enemigas de siempre, por lo tanto seguiré peleando por Harry.

-has lo que quieras, no me interesa, mientras Harry y yo nos tengamos confianza nada de lo que pasó hace unos meses se repetirá.

-eso crees

-bueno, te dejo porque quedé con Harry- dijo comenzando a caminar

-disfruta mientras puedas…

-claro que si, voy a disfrutar, porque es el principio de muchas cosas mas

Ginny dejó a Cho sola en aquel pasillo y fue a reunirse con Harry.

Enero dio paso a Febrero el cual trajo consigo mas frío que el que había habido en Diciembre y enero.

Los alumnos estaban vueltos locos ya que habría una visita a Hogsmeade para el día de San Valentín.

-¿que le darás a Harry para ese día Ginn?- le preguntó Hermione la pelirroja

Las tres chicas estaban en el dormitorio preparándose para dormir.

-pues, la verdad no se, no tengo ni la más remota idea

-yo le regalaré a Draco una fotografía en movimiento de los dos- dijo Regina-también una caja de chocolates.

-pues, yo vi una promoción en el callejón Diagon, de la tienda ARJO WIGGINGS que decía que por solo 2 galeones grababa mi voz en l canción favorita de mi pareja, además me diseñaban la portada del CD con la foto y el nombre que yo eligiera y grababa un mensaje pare el, de mi voz o de un locutor. Creo que eso haré para San Valentín.

-yo no sé que debo darle a Harry, creo que merece algo muy especial… algo que jamás olvide- aventuró Ginny pensativa- en fin, mañana veré eso. Buenas noches

La pelirroja estiró su mano para apagar la lámpara de noche.

Al día siguiente las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a Hogsmeade a comprar los regalos sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta.

-oye nena… ¿quieres ir a comer a Hogsmeade?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione

-no, los siento mucho, tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy- contestó la chica

-¿mas importantes que yo?- preguntó Ron

-mm… claro que no tontito- dijo la castaña dándole un beso a Ron

-¿A dónde vas?

-a Hogsmeade…- Hermione se levantó del asiento y empezó a caminar hacia el retrato para salir

-yo te acompaño…- empezó Ron

-no, no!- se apresuró Hermione

-cuanto misterio Hermione

-no es ningún misterio, Ron, es solo que prefiero hacer esto sola

-bien…pero…

-no Ronald.

-bien

Hermione salió de la sala común para reunirse con Ginny y Regina

-bien, yo iré a VISION BOND…- dijo Regina- denme la lista de lo que quien de ahí

-yo necesito 50 velas chicas y que sean aromáticas, también 15 rosas blancas y rojas- dijo Ginny

-yo necesito una Manta, de tamaño mediana, es todo- dijo Hermione

-bien- dijo Regina terminando de anotar lo que sus amigas pidieron

-yo iré a…- dijo Ginny-FANTASY ILUSION digan lo que quieren

-yo necesito destellos plateados, rojos y blancos un bote de cada uno- dijo Hermione- también quiero un CD, lo necesito para ir a grabarlo

-yo quiero una caja de chocolates, de los mejores rellenos.- dijo Regina

-de acuerdo

-yo voy a una tienda muggle STELLAR, ahí hay desde peluches, lociones, chocolates y muchas cosas mas – dijo Hermione

-OK, entonces quiero una loción, y una tarjeta para escribirle algo a Harry, con detalles de San Valentín.

-yo necesito de ahí una camiseta y algunos globos y también un tarjeta.

-bien, entonces nos reuniremos en el café de MADAME BUDIPIË al medio día

-vamos

Las chicas salieron del castillo cada quien como habían dicho, a un lugar diferente.

Al medio día se encontraron en el café que habían quedado.

Revisaron lo que habían comprado y luego regresaron al castillo

El 14 de febrero, la mayoría de los alumnos habían salido.

Cada quien preparó su sorpresa para sus parejas

Ron había pagado un pequeño salón para que el y Hermione estuvieran mas a gusto sin el barullo de la gente.

-esto es genial Ron, de verdad, muchas gracias- dijo Hermione

Ron le sonrió

-esto es para ti,- dijo Ron sacando un pequeño estuche

Hermione lo tomó y lo abrió lentamente, un momento después Hermione se levantó para abrazar a Ron

-es muy bonita Ron- dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron

-tu eres mas bonita

-te amo

Ron la miró

Hermione jamás le había dicho esas palabras y a Ron lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-gracias

Hermione lo miró ceñuda

-de nada

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual los dos esquivaron las miradas

-creo que, ya me voy- dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ron

-ah… necesito hacer unas cosas para mañana- Hermione salió de aquel lugar sin decir nada mas

Cada quien había hecho algo especial, pero a los únicos que les había salido mal fue a Hermione y ron.

Cuando el chico entro a su dormitorio vio una caja, debía ser el regalo de Hermione

Lo abrió y vio una manta doblada en cuatro partes, la des tendió y vio en ella el mensaje de "TE AMO; 5 LETRAS, 2 PALABRAS, 1 SENTIDO" con destellos, también vio una pequeña caja, que tenía por portada una foto en movimiento de los dos, la abrió y vio un CD, lo tomó y lo puso a reproducir en el estero.

La vos de Hermione resonó en el dormitorio

En realidad la castaña cantaba muy bien, cuando la canción acabó la misma voz de Hermione, le dijo a Ron

-creo que conocerte fue lo mejor que ha pasado en la vida, te amo Ron.

Ron se sentía tan estúpido, Hermione le había dicho que lo amaba y el solamente había dicho gracias¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

En ese momento entraron sus amigos al dormitorio, vieron la cara que tenía ron y preguntaron que había pasado, Ron les contó lo que le había pasado cuando Hermione le dijo te amo.

-¿solo le dijiste gracias?- preguntó perplejo Harry

-si, fui un idiota, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-¿no se te ocurrió decir "te amo"?- preguntó Draco

-en ese momento no, no supe cómo reaccionar

-y ella que hizo?

-después de un momento me salió con eso de que tenía que irse

-se saco de onda por eso que le dijiste.

-obvio, creo que mañana hablaré con ella

-no, mejor ve ahora

-tienes razón

Ron salió decidido del dormitorio y unos momentos mas tarde estaba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

Hermione salió del dormitorio. Y ella y Ron comenzaron a hablar

-Ron, si no lo dijiste, fue por alguna razón, no necesitas explicarme nada, en serio- le decía Hermione

-pero, en realidad si quería decirlo, solo que el cerebro se trabó

-no pasa nada Ron, olvídalo

-Hermione, es que me siento culpable, raro

-eres raro Ron- dijo Hermione -¿Qué persona dice "gracias" cuando le dicen "te amo"

-un idiota como yo, es que me saque de onda porque es la primera vez que alguien, o más bien que tú me dices "te amo".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza

-fue muy bonito tu regalo, en verdad muchas gracias por eso

-igual el tuyo, me gusto mucho, y me hizo sentir mal por lo de…- pero no terminó lo que iba a decir porque Hermione lo silencio con un beso que fue bien correspondido.

-te amo- le dijo Ron

Hermione lo miró un momento y con una sonrisa le contestó:

-gracias

Los dos rieron y luego se cada quien fue a su dormitorio a dormir.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Varios días después sucedió algo que Draco jamás pensó que pasaría

Blasie llegó acompañado de Regina, la chica venia algo nerviosa o mas bien parecía que temiera de algo.

-hola nena- le dijo Draco tratando de darle un beso a Regina en la mejilla pero ella se apartó.- ¿pasa algo?

-tu amigo me ha dicho varias cosas que me dejaron inquieta

-Vamos Draco, cuéntale a Regina sobre la apuesta – dijo Blasie

-¿de que habla Draco?- preguntó Regina confundida

-Blasie…-empezó Draco

-dile…- siguió el chico- que hicimos una apuesta antes del baile de navidad, tu la tenías que enamorar, hacer tu novia, y después la ibas a terminar.

Regina miró atormentada a Draco

-¿no es cierto verdad?- le preguntó

No, lo que decía Blasie no era verdad, Draco no sería capaz de algo así, el me ama, y yo lo amo- pensó Regina

Pero confirmó sus temores al ver la cara de Draco

-no es verdad, dime por favor que no es verdad Draco- le dijo Regina

-Regina…yo…

Regina negó con la cabeza y con la tristeza mas grande del mundo, soltó unas lágrimas.

-déjame decirte lo que sucede- le dijo Draco

-eres un asco Draco!- le gritó la chica corriendo

Trataba de correr lo más rápido que podía mientras Draco la seguía

El rubio la alcanzó y la tomo por el brazo.

-Regina escucha por favor- le pidió Draco

Regina le soltó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y con eso logró zafarse.

No vio a Draco después de eso sino hasta el siguiente día en la comida

Blasie se encargó de expandir la noticia de que Regina y Draco habían terminado por una apuesta que el rubio había hecho, aunque no menciono de lo que se trató la apuesta.

Todos los de Gryffindor estaban con Regina y en esos momentos odiaban a Draco, solamente Ron sabía lo que había pasado en verdad, ya que draco se lo había comentado el día del baile.

Ese día en la comida la chica estaba muy serena, tanto lo estaba que no le hablaba a nadie

Draco la miraba desde su mesa, la mayoría estaban muy felices por lo que le había hecho a Regina.

El chico se levantó de su mesa y fue hacia la de Gryffindor para tratar de hablarle a Regina.

Pero eso fue una muy mala idea.

En cuanto el se acercó a la mesa, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbothom, y Harry, se interpusieron entre Regina y Draco

-necesito hablarte Regina- le dijo Draco tratando de no prestar atención a la barra que habían hecho.

-no creo que te quiera hablar Draco.- le dijo Dean

-mantente fuera de esto Thomas, no te incumbe- le espetó Draco

-nos incumbe a cualquiera que se meta con uno de nosotros Malfoy- le dijo Harry esta ves

-ya les dije, arreglen sus propios problemas, no se metan en los de otras personas

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- le dijo Harry bastante enojado

La que no había hablado desde que había llegado Draco era Regina, ella parecía que no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho los demás. Ella salio del GC sin decir ni una sola palabra

Draco la siguió

-Regina, por favor necesito hablar con tigo, te lo ruego- le dijo Draco- no te voy a dejar otra ves aunque me des miles de bofetadas

Regina lo miró

-¿Qué me vas a decir Draco?- le preguntó Regina hablando por fin

-quiero explicarte realmente las cosas…¿podemos ir a otro lado?

-¿para que? Aquí estamos bien no? o no te gustará que todos escuchen tus bajezas

-no no es por eso, si yo quiero te lo puedo explicar delante de toda la escuela- le dijo Draco

-solamente habla ¿de acuerdo? Tengo mucha prisa

-mira…lo que realmente paso fue que …- Draco le contó todo lo que había pasado con la apuesta, pero le dijo sobre todo que la quería realmente

-¿ya terminaste?

-solamente quería explicar lo que…-empezó Draco

-yo no te pedí que lo hicieras- lo interrumpió Regina

-esta bien, ya no te voy a rogar

-genial, era lo que quería que hicieras, me heriste mucho Draco, en verdad me duele esto, creí que eras diferente, creí que me ayudarías a que no se repitiera lo mismo que hace tiempo. Pero no, muchas gracias por lo bueno que me diste, bueno, gracias por lo que yo creía que era bueno y que para ti solamente era un juego

-tu sabes que digo la verdad, eres tu la que no quiere comprender.

Regina siguió su camino dejando a Draco destrozado.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

A la mañana siguiente Regina recibió una terrible y devastadora noticia.

En el viaje de regreso de sus padres, el avión había tenido complicaciones y lamentablemente se habían accidentado perdiendo la vida por completo. Regina recibió la noticia esa mañana por correo, era una carta del mundo muggle, de parte de su tía la hermana de su madre.

La chica rompió en gritos y en llantos en el GC.

-¡NO¡¡PORQUE!!!¡DIOS MIO!!!- dijo soltando la carta en la mesa y cayendo de rodillas al suelo llorando

-ya tranquila Regina- le decía Hermione llorando también

-¡MIS PADRES HERMIONE¿QUE VOY A HACER SIN ELLOS?!!

-ya Regina- Ginny se acercó a ella también llorando

Regina se levantó del suelo y salio del GC llorando

Draco preocupado corrió para verla

-Regina- Draco se acercó a ella

La chica estaba llorando

-mis padres Draco- dijo ella abrazando al chico con todas sus fuerzas

A Draco se le salieron unas lágrimas

-¿Por qué ellos y no yo?- dijo aun abrazando al rubio

-no digas eso Regina- dijo Draco abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas- daría lo que fuese por evitarte este dolor

La chica lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Draco

De pronto Regina se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada con Draco

-lo siento- dijo ella- adiós

Regina fue a su dormitorio.

Ese día la chica salió al pueblo de Hogsmeade sola, casi antes de la cena la chica regresó con una bolsa de seda negra y fue directo a su habitación, en un momento más Hermione y Ginny estuvieron con ella

-Regina, lo sentimos mucho- le dijo Ginny

-gracias… tengo algo que decirles

Regina les explico que se iría a Francia de regreso un tiempo, que tal ves regresaría en unos meses antes de que terminara la escuela, aunque no querían tuvieron que aceptar la decisión de su amiga. La ayudaron a preparar sus maletas, nadie hablaba.

Regina no durmió casi nada de tan solo pensar que haría si sus padres siguieran vivos

Al día siguiente muy temprano la chica se levantó para desayunar, ya había hablado de su regreso a Francia con Dumbledore y el estaba dispuesto a ayudar a la chica

Cuando fue a desayunar casi no había nadie en el GC algunos de Gryffindor, Slytherin Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw solamente, Draco estaba entre los Slytherins

El chico se acercó a ella para darle el pésame

-Regina, en verdad siento mucho lo que paso- le dijo en voz baja

-gracias- la chica abrió su mochila y luego sacó la bolsita de seda con la que había regresado el día anterior.- toma esto, es tuyo, Hermione y Ginny te darán el vestido que usé en el baile. Solamente recuérdales si?

-ese vestido yo te lo regalé

-toma Draco- Draco tomó la bolsa, la abrió y vio muchas monedas de oro

-¿Qué es esto?

-es lo que te costó el vestido, 200 galeones, si quieres cuéntalos tu mismo, yo me tengo que ir.

-no Regina, este dinero es tuyo y el vestido yo te lo regalé

-no lo quiero Draco

-quédatelo

-no

-yo tampoco lo quiero

-entonces le pediré a Hermione que lo queme, no quiero nada relacionado con tigo

-bien, pero toma el dinero, no lo necesito- dijo devolviéndole el dinero

-adiós Draco

Cuado la chica iba a salir del GC llegaron Ginny y Hermione

-Regina por favor, no te vayas- le dijeron

-lo siento chicas, les prometo que les escribiré

-¿A dónde te vas?- le preguntó Draco

-a Francia

-no Regina, no te puedes ir

-esa decisión esta tomada- dijo ella tratando de sonar fría

Regina, se abrió paso entre Hermione y Ginny para así poder salir del castillo para ir de regresó a Francia

-Regina no te vayas!- Gritó Draco

Entre Ginny y Hermione lo detuvieron, pero el chico tenía mas fuerza

Alcanzó a Regina

-no me dejes…por favor- le suplicó llorando

-tengo que hacerlo, tengo que olvidar todo esto

-te necesito…no me dejes…

Regina comenzó a llorar también

-suéltame Draco, en verdad, llegaré tarde

-Draco…- Ron había llegado con Harry- debes dejarla ir

Regina logró zafarse de Draco

-no me dejes por favor!!!!- gritó Draco

Ron y Harry fueron quienes lo detuvieron esta ves

-¡suéltenme¡Se va¡No la puedo dejar ir¡LA NECESITO!- decía Draco forcejeando para soltarse

Mientras Regina desaparecía poco a poco…lentamente ante la mirada de Draco…el sabía que la estaba perdiendo…

-es lo mejor para ella y para ti Draco- le dijo Ron

-no ¡No es lo mejor!- Draco gritaba como loco – se va de mi vida. ¡¿Qué harías tu si Hermione se fuera de ese modo?! O tu Harry ¡tu sabes lo que es estar sin la persona a quien mas amas en la vida!

Harry miró a Ginny, pero ella esquivó la mirada del chico

Regina se había perdido de vista

-ya se ha ido Draco- le dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada

-yo la amaba…- dijo Draco derrumbándose- en verdad la amaba…yo no hice la apuesta¡YO LA AMABA!!!!

**(N/A: para una mejor dramatización escuchen la canción de TOO LITTLE TOO LATE de JOJO :)******

Tardaron muco en tranquilizar al chico, pero aún así el seguía muy dolido, se la pasaba solo y aunque Ron o Harry querían subirle el ánimo el chico pedía estar solo y en eso nadie podía decidir.

Un día Hermione le llevó a Draco la caja del vestido de Regina

-Draco…-lo llamó Hermione un día mientras el rubio estaba sentado con la vista fija en el vacío, en los jardines del colegio

El chico fijó su vista en Hermione

-mande- contestó el con vos muy baja como si no tuviera ganas de hablar

Hermione se sentó a un lado de el

-creo que tal ves te haga bien tener esto- le dijo dándole la caja donde estaba el vestido- ella pidió que te lo entregara

Draco tomó la caja

-gracias, al menos tendré algo para recordarla

-Draco ella no murió, solo se fue unos días

-para mi es como si hubiera muerto, se fue…se fue sin siquiera perdonarme- dijo Draco soltando unas lágrimas

-pero va a volver…

-y que caso tiene eso Hermione ¿Qué caso tiene que vuelva si no me habla, no me ve?

-Draco, no se que decirte

-no me digas nada- Draco volvió a mirar hacia ningún lado

-irás a clase de pociones?

-no

-draco, con perder clases no ganas nada, no harás que ella aparezca frente a ti, va tomar un tiempo en volver, esta lastimada, tú, sus padres, todo fue demasiado rápido.

-solo dile a Snape que no me sentí bien, el entenderá

-yo no le diré nada Draco

-gracias de todos modos Hermione

Hermione se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar dejando a Draco solo en aquel lugar con el simple recuerdo de Regina

El chico abrió la caja del vestido y vio que dentro de ella estaba una hoja de pergamino, la abrió y luego lo comenzó a leer

"Draco, ojala y seas tu quien este leyendo esta carta, quiero que sepas que aunque por parte tuya todo fuera un juego, por la mía no, en verdad te amaba mucho, pero estoy muy lastimada, volveré, pero no ahora, le deje esta caja a las chicas para que te la dieran cuando me hubiera ido, porque no podría soportar tener algo tuyo frente a mi, no podría estar bien si mi propósito es el de olvidarte, atrás de este pergamino escribí algo que me salió del alma, léelo, tal ves encuentres unas respuestas a lo nuestro.

Regina"

Draco le dio la vuelta al pergamino y vio que también había algo escrito, pero era aun mas largo que el anterior

"**Recuerdo tus besos, en la distancia puedo oír tu voz, diciendo que esto no era un adiós**

**Lo siento, no puedo quererte si no estas cerca de mí, no voy amar la idea de ti**

**Cuando el tiempo, nos vuelva a encontrar, no esperes nada, busca haber que pasa**

**Estés en donde estés ya no puedo prometer ni un "tal ves", la vida sigue andando y yo también**

**Estés en donde estés, desenreda todo lo que este al revés, porque el destino solo escucha una vez **

**Maldigo el olvido que se llevó tan lejos nuestro amor kilómetro a kilómetro **

**No queda tu huella, no hay vuelta por la calle en la que voy, hoy mas que nunca se quien soy.**

**Si algo queda, queda entre los dos, solo en la memoria vive nuestra historia **

**Estés en donde estés ya no puedo prometer ni un "tal ves", la vida sigue andando y yo también**

**Estés en donde estés, desenreda todo lo que este al revés, porque el destino solo escucha una vez **

**Tu lugar esta en el ayer, todo lo que era ya no es, deja de pensar que habrá otra ves, ni lo intentes **

**Estés en donde estés ya no puedo prometer ni un "tal ves", la vida sigue andando y yo también**

**Estés en donde estés, desenreda todo lo que este al revés, porque el destino solo escucha una vez"**

Draco pensó mucho en Regina cuando Hermione se fue dejándole lo que Regina usó la ves que le pidió que fueran novios

Si Regina le había devuelto el vestido y si se había ido solamente había una conclusión para eso

Regina no quería volver a verlo,- si eso pensó

De todos modos el chico no cambiaría sus sentimientos hacia ella, pasara lo que pasará

Unas semanas después de la partida de Regina llegó una carta de ella

Los chicos se juntaron para leerla juntos

-es de Regina…- dijo Hermione contenta abriendo la carta con desesperación- dice… "hola a los que estén presentes leyendo esto, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron… ojala y las cosas estén muy bien por haya, ya deseo volver, pero todavía falta un tiempo, no mucho se los prometo, solo les cuento que los extraño demasiado, y que siempre están en mi pensamiento, ojala y los días se pasaran pronto y llegase el día del regreso, pero no, las cosas están de lo mejor por acá así que no hay e que preocuparse bueno, me despido de ustedes, esperando que todo pase pronto"

-se nota que se olvido de mi muy rápido- dijo Draco

-no es verdad- dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento y yendo con Draco

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

**MALOS ENTENDIDOS **

* * *

Últimamente Hermione pasaba mas tiempo con Draco y eso molestaba mucho a Ron, el sabía que su amigo necesitaba apoyo, pero no significaba que Hermione tuviera que dejarlo todo por el, a demás no solamente era ella la única que podía levantarle el animo, también estaba Ginny y Harry.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue que un fin de semana Ron había quedado con Hermione de ir a comer al pueblo pero ella le había cancelado porque Draco necesitaba compañía.

De todos modos Ron se fue a comer pero estaba tan enojado con Hermione

Tenía meses a lado de Draco y a el solamente lo había arrumbado.

Cuando regresó del pueblo no le sorprendió que Hermione aun siguiera con Draco. Así que espero que Hermione llegara a la sala común.

Cuando ella llegó notó muy raro a Ron

-hola cielo- le dijo ella

-hola- dijo secamente

-¿Cómo te fue?

-normal

-ah… oye…estuve con Draco y…

-estoy hasta la coronilla de Draco, Hermione- dijo Ron levantándose bruscamente

Hermione lo miró pasmada

-Ron tu sabes que…

-si que necesita de todo nuestro apoyo Hermione, pero te pasas todos los días con el, ni siquiera sales ni platicas con migo! Estoy harto, 2 malditos meses así Hermione, esto ya no es una relación.

-Ron, entiéndeme

-créeme que trato de hacerlo, pero no puedo mas

-Ron en verdad estás mal

-no, yo no estoy mal, la que esta mal eres tu Hermione

-no hago nada malo

-me haces a un lado, soy plato de segunda mesa

-no digas eso- dijo Hermione acerándose a Ron, pero se aparto antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo

-es la verdad

Ron la dejó ahí, en cambio el comenzó su camino a los dormitorios

Al día siguiente, para la hora de la comida Harry ya estaba enterado de lo que le pasaba a Ron, porque Hermione se había separado de ellos todo el día, ni si quiera se sentó a comer con ellos. Ron la miraba cada segundo, pero seguía muy molesto

-podrías pedirle perdón – le dijo Harry

-no, no lo haré

-bien, entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-creo que…- dijo Ron entrecortadamente- creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos por un tiempo los dos

-¿estas loco? Tu la amas

-pero tal vez ella ya no

-no es verdad

-vamos Harry, se pasa todo el día con Draco ¿Dónde quedo yo?

-no hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir luego, yo se lo que te digo

-es lo mejor Harry

-¿Cuándo hablaras con ella?

-entre mas pronto mejor, ya no me quiero lastimar y a ella tampoco

-estas cometiendo la peor estupidez de tú vida

Ron no dijo nada al respecto

Mas de rato, se dispuso a hablar con Hermione, la chica estaba sola en los terrenos del colegio. Ron llegó y se sentó junto a ella

-Hermione- dijo el chico después de un largo suspiro

-vas a terminar con migo verdad?- se adelantó Hermione

-¿Cómo sabes?

-porque los chicos no dicen "Hermione" después de un largo suspiro a menos que te quieran desechar

-yo no quiero desecharte…bueno, no te lo diría de esa forma

-Ron, entiendo, quieres salir con otras chicas

-no, no es eso en verdad, es por mi, se que puedo arrepentirme de esto después

-¿Por qué piensas que no me interesas?

-porque ya no pasamos tiempo juntos

-mira…para ahorrarte palabras y tiempo, ya se lo que quieres decirme, y prefiero evitar el dolor de escuchar esas palabras salir por tu boca, así que gracias.- Hermione se levantó, pero Ron la tomo del brazo.

-Hermione, no te vayas asi por favor

-¿Cómo quieres que este si la persona a quien mas amo en esta vida me esta terminando porque cree que no lo amo?

-Hermione¿Qué quieres que piense?

-no quiero que pienses, solo que confíes ciegamente en mi como yo lo hago en ti.- dijo Hermione llorando con mucho sentimiento-nunca creí que me fuera a pasar esto a mi.

-Hermione… entiéndeme que estoy celoso, me revienta que solo tengas ojos para Draco y… por favor, Hermione…

-Ron, no hagamos esto más doloroso, por favor.

Hermione se separó de un tirón de Ron y camino rápidamente al castillo tratando de ensordecerse a los gritos de Ron.

Unos días después de aquello, Draco se acercó a Ron para hablarle sobre Hermione

-mira Draco, si es por Hermione mejor…- comenzó Ron

-pues si es por ella que quiero hablarte- lo interrumpió el rubio- eres un idiota. ¿Cómo es posible que la hayas dejado ir?

-mira…

-¿crees que vas a poder vivir sin ella?...

Hermione se acercaba a ellos por detrás de Ron, la chica temía que estuvieran discutiendo, pero llegó en un muy mal momento…

-si, si puedo vivir sin ella- contestó Ron fríamente sin saber que Hermione estaba detrás de el.

Capto después de unos momentos que había metido la pata al decir eso, porque le extrañó mucho la mirada de Draco, que tenía cierto reproche hacía el.

Ron giró sobre sus talones y vio a Hermione plantada ahí, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

-Hermione…- logró auricular Ron-…yo…

-fuiste mas que claro- dijo ella con voz triste

-no quise decir nada de eso…

-pareciera como si no te conociera, como si un espíritu se hubiese posesionado de ti, no eres el chico que yo amaba, eres distinto a todo lo que creí que eras. – dijo la chica con el mismo tono de vos y soltando unas lágrimas.

-no es eso es solo que…

-olvídalo, solo quería decirte Draco que… Regina envió una carta y dice que regresa…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el chico emocionado, sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir por la boca – es en serio lo que me estas diciendo?

-si, es verdad, viene pasado mañana, y viene para quedarse

-que feliz estoy- dijo Draco aun muy emocionado

Pero decidió callar al ver las miradas de Ron y Hermione.

-Hermione fue mi culpa que Ron dijera eso- dijo Ron

-Nadie obligo a Ron a decir eso- dijo fríamente Hermione

-pero…

-ya Draco…- Hermione dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar

°°°

Faltaban dos meses para que el año escolar acabara, Ron y Hermione no daban señas de reconciliación.

Llegó el día en que Regina llegó, Draco pareció comportarse con indiferencia ante ella.

Todos la rodeaban y le preguntaban que como había estado todo ese tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo para hablar sobre lo que pasó cuando ella se fue, hasta un día en que se toparon frente a frente en el vestíbulo, Draco venía entrando y Regina apenas salía.

Se miraron unos segundos y después Draco dijo:

-hola

Regina contestó Rápidamente

-hola¿Cómo estas?

-bien, pasándola- contestó Draco

-genial.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-pues bien, fue muy doloroso regresar al lugar donde viví muchas cosas con mis padres, pero me ayudo a reflexionar sobre todo lo que paso, incluyendo lo tuyo y mío.

-estuve tanto tiempo esperando tu llegada, pensé que tendría mil cosas que decirte cuando llegara ese momento, pero parece como si todo se hubiese borrado de mi mente.

-estoy dispuesta a contestarte Draco, creo que tenemos que hablar y aclarar todo.

-aún y contándote todo, no lograras perdonarme.

-no lo se Draco, me siento traicionada, confié en ti y tu solamente me pisoteaste

-eso no es verdad

-solo cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió, creía que eras muy sincero, por eso confíe en ti, y luego me encuentro con la cruda realidad de que solamente fui un trofeo mas para tu colección de conquistas.

-siempre fui sincero desde que te conocí. Pero dame la oportunidad de decirte lo que pasó, si después de esto no quieres hablarme, me alejaré y no te molestaré más

-bien, de acuerdo, pero si no me convence lo que me digas quiero que cumplas tu promesa

-lo haré

-vamos a tomar un café, yo iba de salida.

-bien

Mas tarde los dos estaba sentados en una mesa en el conocido café de Madame Budipié, conversando sobre las cosas que habían sucedido.

Al parecer a Regina aún le afectaba mucho el que Draco hubiese jugado así con ella, pero al escuchar al chico pareció ablandarse un poco. Mas no le dio muchas esperanzas.

-suena de otro modo como me lo dices, pero eso no quita que me apostaste

-se que estuvo mal, pero se me hizo fácil tratar de manejar la situación, pero todo se salio de control.- dijo Draco seriamente- pero bueno, eso fue lo que realmente paso.

-Draco, quisiera que dejáramos todo como antes de ser novios, solamente me interesa tu amistad en estos momentos.

-yo no te estoy pidiendo que regresemos- le dijo Draco con malhumor y muy herido por las palabras de Regina

De repente una chispa se había encendido en el corazón del chico, si estaba muy destrozado por lo que el le había hecho a Regina, y se sentía terriblemente culpable por eso, pero de pronto se le vino a la mente la imagen de los dos el día en que ella se fue, ella tampoco tuvo compasión por el, por el sufrimiento que le iba a causar al irse,, Regina pensaba que todo ese tiempo había estado pensando en ella, y era verdad, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo; tenía que demostrarle a Regina que no solamente vivió de su recuerdo, aunque todo fuese mentira.

-ah, pues pensé que el motivo de esta plática era…

-créeme que no, a mi tampoco me interesa regresar contigo por el momento, también me lastimaste Regina.

-sí, lo sé y te pido una disculpa en verdad

000000

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación escuchando un CD del mundo muggle

Estaba demasiado triste desde la vez que había escuchado a Ron decir que si podía vivir sin ella.

Al final de la canción la chica comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento pensando y tratando de recordad ¿Qué fue lo que faltó en la relación de ella y de Ron?

Pero no encontraba explicación alguna.

Recordó cuando Ginny estuvo mal por Harry hacía varios meses, y pensó que no estaba bien que ella cayera en lo mismo, así que se puso de pie y salio de la habitación.

En la sala común se encontró a algunos compañeros pero no le habló a nadie, atravesó el retrato y justo al momento de salir se topó frente a frente con Ron.

Se miraron un momento y Hermione trató de esquivarlo, pero Ron no dejó que ella se fuera.

**(n/a: aki pongan la cancion de Too little too late- de Jojo)**

-Hermione, por favor, quiero hablarte- le dijo

-no ahora ¿si?, te lo pido- dijo ella suavemente

-déjame remediar lo que dije, me equivoque, solo lo dije para que Draco me dejara de molestar

-pero no te equivocaste en mandarme al diablo ¿no?

-si también eso fue una equivocación grandísima de mi parte, y me arrepiento, Harry me advirtió de esto, me dijo que me iba a arrepentir pero …

-lo siento por ti.

-no quiero disimular que no me importas en lo mínimo

-eso lo hiciste cuando desconfiaste de mi y cuando creías que no te quería

-perdóname- suplicó Ron

-Ron, sabes cuanto me costó salir de esto, yo ya te dejé ir – dijo Hermione tratando de no llorar, pero la voz se le quebraba por cada palabra que decía

-ya no significo nada en tu vida?- preguntó Ron

-siempre vas a significar demasiado en mi vida, nunca vas a dejar de ocupar el grandísimo espacio en mi corazón. Te amo y eso nunca dejará de ser, pero… es obvio que los dos tomamos caminos diferentes

-no Hermione eso no es verdad.

-sabes bien que lo es, ahora te ruego que me dejes pasar y que por favor ya no me busques, me lastimas mucho con tus palabras.

-Her…

-adiós Ron- dijo sin más Hermione abriéndose paso y saliendo al vestíbulo

Ron tenía que pensar en algo para que ella volviera a confiar en el. Se le ocurrió en hacer algo como lo que ella le había hecho en san Valentín, grabar un CD.

-creo que es una buena idea- le comentó Harry cuando Ron le contó lo que se le ocurrió.

-lo se, pero no se donde grabar el bendito CD.

-si quieres le preguntó a Ginny donde lo grabó, claro, sin que ella sospeche algo.

-te lo agradeceré toda la vida.

Pasaron unos días, en los cuales Hermione seguía evadiendo a Ron.

En clase de transformaciones Ron dejó el CD en la mochila de Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Cuando la chica se disponía a hacer sus deberes encontró el CD pero no tenía idea de que perteneciera a Ron, hasta que lo puso en su reproductor de música.

Ron le había dedicado tres canciones, las cualas le llegaron al alma…

Esa canción le llegó más que las otras, pero las demás también eran hermosas.

Hermione quitó el CD y lo devolvió a su caja.

Fue directo a las habitaciones de chicos en las que dormían Ron y Harry.

Tocó la puerta y abrió Ron

-hola- dijo el- pasa

Hermione entró con un paso lánguido al dormitorio

No había nadie mas que el

-Ron, por favor, esto es muy agotador y muy doloroso- dijo ella mostrándole el CD

-pues yo no me voy a cansar hasta que me perdones

-Ron yo ya te perdoné, pero no voy a volver con tigo

-dime porque no

-solamente no ¿de acuerdo?

-se que me porté como un imbécil, lo acepto Hermione, pero eso no cambia nada el hecho de que te ame

-Ron me duele que hayas desconfiado de mi, solamente ponte en mi lugar, harías lo mismo.

Ron se acercó bastante a Hermione, sus narices casi rozaban.

-Hermione te amo

-yo solamente quiero que me dejes tranquila

-no me amas?

-si te amo-dijo Hermione sin vacilar- pero no quiero estar con alguien que no confía en mi.

Hermione se separó de Ron y salio de la habitación.

Los días se pasaban rápido, ni Regina ni Draco se hablaban, al igual que Hermione y Ron. Harry y Ginny iban de maravilla con su relación.

Dos días antes que terminara el curso iba a haber la final de quidditch Gryffindor contra Ravencalw.

Ese día Ron se acercó a Hermione después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, ya que desde la última noche que hablaron el decidió respetar la decisión de Hermione; para pedirle que lo fuera a ver jugar el partido, pues sabía que ella no asistiría.

Hermione se encontraba en el GC enfrascada en un voluminoso libro de runas antiguas.

-Hermione- dijo Ron con un tono de voz serio y calmado

-hola Ron, oye estoy un poco ocupada así que…- empezó Hermione

-lo único que quiero es pedirte que por favor asistas a la final de quidditch, quiero que estés ahí.

-Ron, no creo poder asist…-comenzó Hermione pero Ron la volvió a interrumpir

-por favor, solo te pido eso, me alegraría verte ahí en las gradas. Ya me voy, no quiero incomodarte más.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

El día del partido en los vestidores los chicos se preparaban para jugar…

-Ron, te sientes bien?- le preguntó Harry

-si- contesto

-es Hermione verdad

-no vendrá

-si lo hará ya lo veras

Pero pasaba el tiempo y Hermione no aparecía, Harry estaba muy cerca de atrapar la snich dorada, el partido estaba 50 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor

Ron no dejaba de mira hacia las gradas y no prestaba atención al partido y gracias a eso le habían anotado los últimos tantos.

La quaffle la tenía el equipo de Ravencalw y el jugador iba hacia los aros de portería de Gryffindor, lamentablemente Ron no miró por estar atento fijamente a las gradas, por lo cual el impacto de la quaffle fue tanto que el chico atravesó los postes de gol cayendo a la arena.

Harry que en ese momento no se había dado cuenta de eso atrapó la snich.

0000

Hermione en su dormitorio escuchaba los gritos, pero suponía que eran por la victoria del equipo. En ese instante entró Regina muy acelerada a la habitación

-¡Hermione!- dijo agitadamente

-que pasa?- contestó

-Ron…-dijo tratando de calmarse

-que pasa?- dijo Hermione levantándose estrepitosamente de la cama

-se están llevando a Ron- dijo Regina

-¿A dónde?- Hermione comenzó a preocuparse

-a San Mugo

-¡¿Qué¡¿Qué paso?!- gritó desesperada

-una quaffle lo tiró, y esta inconsciente

Hermione y Regina salieron inmediatamente de la habitación y se dirigieron al vestíbulo ahí vieron como los medí magos se llevaban a Ron inconsciente.

Hermione trató de alcanzarlos pero fue imposible.

-¿Cómo paso?- preguntó Hermione mas tarde en la sala común, estaba un poco mas calmada

-pues, todo el partido estuvo mirando a las gradas- dijo Harry –tratando de ver tu rostro ahí y en una de esas, una quaffle lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Hermione rompió a llorar

-fue mi culpa…-dijo ella perdiendo la calma-por mi culpa esta así

-Hermione…

-Necesito verlo, quiero verlo…

-no creo que sea posible- le dijo Regina

-mira… solamente quedan dos días para salir del colegio, entonces lo podrás ver…

-pero…

-ya intentamos por todos los medios que nos dejen visitar a Ron en el hospital, pero la profesora McGonagall no nos deja, pronto lo veras Hermione, y veras que estará bien.

-ojala, porque si le pasa algo te juro que jamás me lo perdonaré. Y como ¿está Ginny?

-pues preocupada, porque Ron sigue sin dar señales de despertar. Y eso puede ser…-decía Regina pero se dio cuenta que cometió una imprudencia

-puede ser ¿Qué¿dime que puede pasar?

-puede ser malo Hermione

-Dios mío…

Todos entendían la preocupación de Hermione.

El día que terminó el curso, ella misma recogió toda la papelería de Ron, gracias a Dios había salido bien del Colegio en su último curso.

Todos pensaban que era lamentable que Ron no hubiese podido estar en Hogwarts el día en que le dirían adiós por siempre…

Terminando la ceremonia de entrega de premios a los de último curso, Hermione, Regina, Draco y Harry fueron al hospital a ver a Ron; ahí mismo encontraron a Ginny y a Fred, los demás se habían ido a descansar ya que toda la noche habían estado en vela con Ron, por si llegaba a dar señales de despertar.

-hola amor- dijo Harry en cuanto llegó junto a la pelirroja, la abrazó fuertemente- ¿Cómo sigue tu hermano?

-igual que ayer y que anteayer- contestó ella

-¿puedo verlo?- preguntó Hermione

-si, creo que si, ve- le dijo Ginny

-gracias.

Hermione entró a la habitación en la que Ron se encontraba, el chico estaba en la cama acostado, con varios aparatos mágicos a su alrededor, dormido.

A Hermione se le salieron unas lágrimas al verlo en ese estado; se sentó al borde de la cama, le tomo la mano y comenzó a hablarle a sabiendas que tal vez Ron no la escuchase, pero guardaba la esperanza.

-Ron, por favor… te necesito…ahora mas que nunca, despierta, necesito ver tus ojos llenos de vida, necesito escuchar tu voz… lamento tanto lo que está pasando, por mi culpa estas aquí. Por mi culpa, por no asistir a el partido tu estas ahora aquí.

Quiero que sepas que estoy tan orgullosa de ti, saliste muy bien de la escuela, y obtuviste un premio por mejor guardián de quidditch. Te amo Ron, cuando me dijeron que estabas inconsciente no se lo que sentí… fue como si el mundo se me viniera encima…necesito que abras los ojos Ron, te necesito,

En ese momento entraron Regina y Harry a la habitación.

-Hermione, tenemos que irnos…vamos, vendremos mañana- le dijo Harry acercándose a la chica que comenzó a llorar aún mas.- necesitas estar bien despierta mañana Hermione.

-tiene razón Harry, vamos.- le dijo Regina

Hermione solamente asintió con la cabeza. Salieron de la habitación.

-Ginny ¿te quedarás aquí?- le preguntó Harry

-si, todavía me quedan unas horas de guardia- contestó la pelirroja- ¿tu a dónde iras?

-creo que al caldero chorreante

-por supuesto que no, mi madre dice que siempre serás bienvenido en casa- dijo Fred.

-gracias.- contestó Harry

-¿y ustedes chicas no se quedan también en mi casa?- dijo Fred volviéndose a Regina y Hermione.

-mis padres vendrán por nosotras, pero mañana vendremos, lo prometo- dijo Hermione

-pues entonces hasta mañana.

-bye, cualquier cosa llamen a mi casa por favor.

En casa de Hermione las chicas le contaron todo a la madre de esta.

La cual les aconsejo que trataran de llevar las cosas con calma, sobre todo a Hermione.

-se que te sientes terrible hija pero…- decía la sra. Granger pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono

Hermione corrió rápidamente a el y levantó la bocina.

-¿hola¿Harry¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella atolondrada

-es Ron- dijo Harry al otro lado de la bocina- despertó Hermione

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la chica- gracias Dios vamos para allá

La chica colgó el teléfono y miró a Regina y a su madre

-es Ron, ya despertó

Minutos después las chicas aparecieron por medio de polvos flu en el Hospital San Mugo Para Heridas y curaciones Mágicas.

La chica entró Rápidamente a la habitación en la que se encontraba toda la familia Weasley y Harry y Draco

-hola¿Cómo esta?- preguntó la castaña al llegar junto a Ginny

-se movió y abrió los ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos, dice el médico que es señal de que no tarda en despertar.

Poco a poco la habitación se fue vaciando hasta que en ella solo se quedaron Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Regina.

Por un momento pensaron que Ron seguiría así hasta el siguiente día pero no, fue impactante cuando el chico abrió los ojos.

-¡Ron!- gritó Ginny que fue quien vio cuando el chico despertó.

El chico no dijo nada hasta después de unos segundos

-hola.- dijo el con voz débil, veía a sus amigos borrosos- ¿Qué me pasó?

-pues estas en el hospital, pero te accidentaste en el partido- dijo Ginny junto a el mientras lo abrazaba

En ese momento alguien salió de la habitación, Regina siguió a Hermione que estaba en la sala de espera.

-Hermione…

-no puedo verlo a la cara Regina…

-tienes que hacerlo.

Ginny llegó con ellas…

-Hermione…Ron quiere verte

-no no puedo- dijo Hermione nerviosa

-ve, por favor, estabas que te morías por que abriera los ojos y ahora no le quieres hablar

Hermione se levantó y fue a la habitación a paso lento, cuando llegó apenas salían Draco y Harry. La chica entró a la habitación, cuando entró vio a Ron en la cama que la miraba fijamente

-hola- le dijo ella

-hola, -contestó el con una sonrisa, lo cual alivianó a Hermione

-yo…siento tanto esto Ron

-Hermione, es peor el no tenerte

-Ron no quiero que hablemos de eso por favor, no ahora

-Hermione, por favor, necesito que hablemos de esto, Hermione quiero que aclaremos todo de una ves por todas, no quiero lastimarte a ti ni a mi

-Ron…

-¿tu me amas?

-yo…

-solo dime por favor, solo dime si aun me quieres, si aun vibras por mi.

-si, te amo, y mucho Ron, pero sigo pensando que no es buena idea que tengamos una relación.

-¿Por qué? Dímelo

-porque…Ron, ya te lo dije, no quiero vivir ni pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que no confía en mi.

-¿te das cuenta que esta es la última ves que nos podríamos ver¿te das cuenta que después de esto solamente podrían quedar recuerdos? En tus manos esta nuestra felicidad Hermione.

-Ron…

-yo lo dejaría todo porque te quedarás a mi lado Hermione.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sabía que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de su vida, pero no podía.

-Ron, te aseguró que ni siquiera tu mismo estas seguro de lo que quieres, estas diciendo una tontería…ahora la que te pide que dejemos esto por la paz, soy yo.

Ron la tomó de la mano y la miró fijamente diciendo

-¿si aún me amas porque dejas de luchar?

-no me hagas preguntas que sabes bien que no puedo responder.

-bien, de acuerdo – dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza- ya no pienso decir nada mas, no quiero que te vayas con un muy mal recuerdo de mi…

-Ron, quiero que seamos amigos otra vez, tal ves con el tiempo tu y yo podamos tener una relación, pero en estos momentos, los dos debemos entender que una relación se basa en la confianza de cada uno hacia el otro, y aún ese punto no esta aclarado entre los dos.

-de acuerdo Hermione, yo trataré de entenderte, solo quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar y que te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, aún y cuando se me valla la vida en ello.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza

-gracias Ron, y ahora por favor, trata de descansar, te acabas de reponer de un accidente bastante fuerte.

-gracias doctora, le aseguró que con sus atenciones sanaré pronto- dijo Ron en broma.

-bueno, me voy, tengo que ir a una entrevista para trabajo y…-Hermione recordó que tenía los papeles de Ron de la escuela- por cierto, tengo tus calificaciones, saliste muy bien de la escuela

-oh! Gracias por recogerlas por mi, te lo agradezco.

-no hay por que

-Hermione…me cuesta mucho hacer esto y lo sabes ¿verdad?

-si, lo se Ron, gracias por eso

Hermione salió de la habitación en la que Ron estaba y se dirigió a la sala de espera donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-chicos, ya me voy a casa, tengo que ir a una entrevista de trabajo, nos vemos luego si?

-claro- le dijeron todos

-nos vamos Regina?

-si claro- dijo esta levantándose y despidiéndose de todos menos de Draco- hasta luego.

Hermione y Regina se encaminaron a la puerta de salida y luego Regina comenzó a despotricar en contra de Draco.

-lo odio.- dijo ella- es un engreído Hermione, que tiene en la cabeza?

-porque lo dices?- dijo Hermione interesada

-porque…no lo se Hermione…esta muy raro desde que hablamos cuando regresé de Francia o sea hace dos malditos meses, no me habla, no me saluda y cuando me ve hace como si no estuviera ahí. La gota que colmó el vaso fue hace rato cuando entraste con Ron a la habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Hermione

-resulta ser que pasó una enfermera, conocida de Draco, y el se la pasó de lo mas amable con ella.

-bueno, que tiene que ver que haya sido amable con la enfermera

-no ese tipo de amabilidad que tu te imaginas, amable en otro aspecto

Hermione frunció el entrecejo

-ash! Estaban muy pero muy cerca el uno del otro Hermione, y no te puedo negar que estaba bonita la enfermera.

-solo lo hizo para darte celos

-pues le funcionó el jueguito, pero me lastima Hermione

-mira Regina, cuando tu estuviste fuera, el se la pasó solo, sin hablar con nadie mas que con migo, solamente hacia la rutina de: levantarse, bañarse, comer, hacer deberes, ir a clases, cenar, ir a dormir o salir solo a pasear. Por eso yo trataba de hacerle compañía y también por eso fue que Ron y yo terminamos. A lo que voy es que desde que tu te fuiste nunca habo con otra chica ni salio con ninguna, y déjame decirte que Pansy Parkinson lo rondaba mucho, pero el ni en cuenta con la tipa esa.

-en serio?

-te lo juro.

-pues no lo sé Hermione, cuando hablé con el, me dijo que lo que menos quiere es regresar con migo.

-¿te dijo eso?

Regina asintió con la cabeza

-la verdad yo no creo Regina, con decirte que aún conserva el vestido que te regalo para el baile de navidad.

-¿Qué¿En serio aún lo tiene?

-si

-pues alo mejor se le hizo un desperdicio tener que tirar un vestido de 200 galeones, tal vez lo guarda para dárselo a otra de sus próximas novias.

-sabes bien que eso no es cierto Regina.

-bueno, cambiemos de tema por favor, no quiero tener que hablar de Draco en todo el camino. Cuéntame… ¿Qué te dijo Ron?

-te lo cuento si vamos a tomar un café y a desayunar porque me muero de hambre

-pero y la entrevista de trabajo? No vas a ir?

-si, pero es hasta dentro de 4 horas.- dijo Hermione simplemente

-pero dijiste hace un rato que la entrevista era en un rato

-pero solo lo dije para abandonar de inmediato el hospital… no quería que Ron me volviera a llamar y tampoco quería soportar las preguntas de todos

-no lo tomes a mal Hermione, pero lo único que hacen es preocuparse por ti Hermione.

-lo sé, y se los agradezco demasiado, de verdad, pero prefiero mantener los asuntos míos y de Ron fuera de esto

-pues si tienes toda la razón.

Las chicas fueron a una cafetería cerca y luego Hermione le contó a Regina sobre lo que había hablado con Ron.

Más de rato la chica fue a la entrevista a la que la habían citado.

El trabajo que quería Hermione era el de ser maestra, pero lo que no sabía era que ese trabajo le cambiaría por completo la vida.

-como ve el trabajo es bien pagado- decía el hombre con quien había ido a entrevistarse

-si lo se.

-tómelo en cuenta, creo que le irá muy bien, si acepta, pasado mañana empieza.

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias, entonces, nos vemos pasado mañana.

-no se arrepentirá.

Hermione le sonrió, se levantó y salió por la puerta.

En camino a su casa pensó en la decisión que había tomado. Cuando llegó a su casa le contó a Regina todo sobre su nuevo trabajo

-Hermione te das cuanta que estas cambiando a tus amigos por un trabajo- le dijo Regina

-no me hagas sentir mas mal Regina… sabes que necesito el empleo

-si lo sé Hermione, pero ¿Qué va a pasar con Ron?

-no le vamos a decir nada

-¿solamente piensas desaparecer así como así?

-no voy a desaparecer, solamente dejaré el mundo mágico para dedicarme al mundo muggle.

-tu sabes lo que haces. Pero creo que deberías ser sincera con el Hermione… sobre todo ser sincera contigo misma.

-Regina, no quiero estar pensando en eso, no quiero tener que pensar en como lo tomarán todos, sobre todo ustedes- dijo la chica refiriéndose a Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron y Regina.

-yo me alegro por ti.

-gracias. ¿Crees que sea posible que vivas con migo? Tengo ahorros y voy a comprar un departamento

-me encantaría Hermione.

-entonces mañana me acompañarás a ver algunos ok?

-de acuerdo.

Al día siguiente Hermione les comentó a sus amigos sobre su nuevo trabajo que comenzaría al día siguiente. Ron aún no salía del hospital, ese día lo darían de alta

-pues sabes que te deseamos lo mejor Hermione- le dijo Ginny

-pero tienes que prometer que nos vendrás a visitar seguido- dijo Harry

-lo haré- contestó ella

-entonces este es el último día que estas aquí-dijo Draco- pues yo propongo que vayamos a bailar ¿Qué les parece?

-genial…- contestaron todos

-bien, nos vemos a las 8:00 aún tenemos que ir a ver unos departamentos Regina y yo; ella también vendrá con migo- dijo Hermione

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Draco con lo cual todos se quedaron callados

-lo que escuchaste Draco- dijo Regina con una sonrisa

El chico se quedó pasmado con aquella revelación

Mas tarde Hermione y Regina cerraban el contrato de compra para un departamento bastante bonito. Las chicas aparecieron con magia lo que necesitaban en el departamento, desde camas y sábanas, hasta un jabón para baño

Ron salió del hospital y puedo acompañar a los chicos a bailar.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron en el antro Draco se acercó a Regina.

-¿Por qué te vas?- le dijo el chico sin mas

Regina lo miró

-porque quiero empezar una nueva vida…

-junto a alguien mas?- le dijo el chico a punto de gritarle

-no lo sé Draco

Ginny bailaba con Harry mientras Hermione conversaba con Ron

-me alegra que tengas un empleo bueno Hermione- le decía Ron

-gracias, empiezo mañana

-que bueno.

-pero hay una cosa que no te he dicho.

-¿Qué?

-el empleo es de…el mundo muggle, y me temo que dejaré todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico…incluidos ustedes.

-¿es una broma verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza

Comenzó una música lenta y triste

_**(N/A: aqui ponen la canción "que lloro" de sin bandera) **_

**Quédate un momento aquí**

**No mires hacia mí, que no podré aguantar**

**Si clavas tu mirada que me llena el cuerpo **

**Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar **

**Tal vez pienses que estoy loco **

**Es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar **

**Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar**

**Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer**

**De pronto no entendí mientras callaba**

**La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí **

**Y no me explicaba…que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego**

**Si lo fuerzas se marchita, sin tener principio llega a su final **

Ron permaneció callado todo ese tiempo sin mirar a Hermione

-Ron, pero…te promento que…- Hermione estiró su brazo para tocar la mano de Ron

Pero el chico se apartó

-no necesito de tu lástima Hermione

**Ahora tal ves me puedas entender…que si me tocas se quema mi piel **

**Ahora tal ves me puedas entender que no te vuelvas si no quieres ver…**

**Que lloro por ti**

**Que lloro sin ti**

**Que ya lo entendí que no eres para mi**

**Y lloro…**

-no es lástima Ron, en verdad siento mucho lo que esta pasando, créeme que no quiero dejarte ni a ti ni a los demas

-eres una mentirosa

**Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer**

**De pronto no entendí mientras callaba**

**La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí **

**Y no me explicaba…que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego**

**Si lo fuerzas se marchita, sin tener principio llega a su final **

0000000

-Draco deja de decir estupideces por favor, y ya me voy…

-no tu no te vas hasta que me digas por que te vas

-me voy porque no quiero verte la cara

-mentirosa

-es la verdad

-¿entonces porque te pusiste tan celosa el otro día en el hospital?

Regina comenzó a caminar y Draco la detuvo y la pegó contra la pared con lo cual Regina quedó acorralada entre la pared y Draco

-déjame ir

-contesta lo que te dije

-no me puse celosa Draco

Draco soltó una carcajada

-como si no te conociera Regina

-eres un idiota

-por ti, Regina si tan solo aceptaras que me sigues queriendo

Regina lo miró

-Draco….

-solo quiero escucharte decirlo…dime que me amas, todo sería diferente

-nada será diferente aunque lo diga

-no es verdad

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque lo siento

Hubo un silencio corto

-te amo Draco y nunca dejaré de hacerlo

Draco la besó después de mucho mucho tiempo, poco a poco se fueron separando

-era lo que querías verdad? Querías que volviera a caer- dijo la chica empujando a Draco

-Regina esa no fue mi intención- dijo el tratando de detenerla

-por favor Draco, te conozco.

-Regina yo también te amo

-quisiera creerte, pero no puedo, ya no confío en tu amor ni en tus palabras.

-¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre esto?

-Draco… no quiero que me demuestres nada, además tu fuiste muy claro al decirme que no tenías intenciones de volver con migo.

-eso fue porque estaba muy molesto, pero no sabes lo que tuve que reprimirme para no besarte ese día en la cafetería. En las noches no puedo dormir…no planeaba vivir sin ti, y me estoy volviendo loco en esta soledad

Hermione llegó en ese momento con Regina pidiendo que por favor se retiraran de aquel lugar.

Regina vio que Hermione estaba muy alterada y le pregunto que ¿Qué le pasaba? Pero la chica no quiso contestar.

Regina le pidió a Draco que las despidiera de Harry y Ginny.

…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Hermione?- le preguntó Regina cuando estuvieron en casa de los padres de Hermione

Hermione ya se había calmado un poco y estaban en el comedor

-Ron, se molesto con migo por lo del trabajo, y se fue muy enojado, no dejo que lo tocara si quiera…se aparto como si… como si…- Hermione comenzó a llorar

-Hermione necesitas tomar una decisión,…. Es Ron…o tu trabajo…si te decides por Ron, ve y búscalo ahora mismo.

-no puedo Regina

-Hermione…

-ojala y pudieras comprenderme Regina…

-si te comprendo, yo estoy en las mismas… Draco me besó

-¿Qué? En serio

-si, y lo peor que pudo pasar fue que yo le correspondí

-era de esperarse Regina

-yo no quería ceder pero…

-no tienes que decir nada, te entiendo a la perfección, mira, creo que si quieres deberías quedarte

-claro que no Hermione

-mira, creo que tu solo me quieres acompañar solo por compromiso, pero se que ansías quedarte por Draco

-Hermione…

-quédate con el, quédate y se feliz a su lado.

-no Hermione…

-eres muy testaruda Regina

-igual que tu Hermione, estoy decidida a acompañarte a donde vayas.

-gracias amiga

-para eso somos no?

-si.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

En ese momento alguien toco el timbre de la casa, Regina abrió la puerta y ahí vio plantado a Ron. El chico entró a la casa.

Ron miró a Hermione fijamente a los ojos.

-eh… creo que voy a salir un rato a caminar- dijo Regina y rápidamente salió de la casa.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos completamente

-hay alguien mas aquí?- preguntó Ron duramente

-no- dijo ella mirándolo

-¿tus padres?

-salieron y no van a regresar…fueron a visitar a la hermana de mi madre

-genial

-Ron… primero que nada quiero saber que haces aquí?

-vine a decirte que espero que no te arrepientas de esto que vas a hacer Hermione

-pues no me….

-déjame terminar, siempre quieres estar hablando

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Quería explicarte mis razones

-porque me molesta mucho esta situación Hermione, me estoy volviendo loco porque te amo, y tu lo único que pretendes hacer es olvidarme- dijo Ron fría y duramente

-¿Quién dijo que pretendía eso Ron?

-tu me lo das a entender con tu manera de huir de mi

-yo no estoy huyendo de nadie y mucho menos de ti

-a no? Entonces porque te vas?

-pues porque necesito un trabajo

-¿Por qué no lo buscas aquí?

-porque siento que debo empezar en otro lugar fuera de los problemas

-mentirosa, engreída y falsa- Ron se acercó a ella y le dijo eso en sus propias narices

-eres un idiota Ron¡¡el falso y mentiroso eres tu!!- exclamó Hermione furiosa

-¡¡eres una engreída digas lo que digas!!-

-¡¡TE ODIO RON!!

-falsa…!!!!

-¡vete al diablo Ron!

Ron la miró y ella a el, se quedaron callados, pero un segundo después Ron la tomó del cuello y la beso, ella intentaba zafarse, pero terminó cediendo.

Ninguno de los dos podía detenerse porque de pronto esos besos se convirtieron en deseo de estar juntos el uno al otro. Hermione guió a Ron a su habitación…

Mas tarde mucho mas tarde Hermione se despertó y vio que Ron ya no estaba ahí junto a ella.

Pensó que Ron la visitaría mas tarde así que vio la hora y se apresuró a levantarse y darse un baño, iba a llegar tarde a su nuevo trabajo y aún le faltaba empacar algunas cosas. Mientras recogía sus cosas personales la castaña se percató de que Ron había olvidado su cinturón. Lo guardó y espero un buen tiempo a que llegara Ron, pero el chico no llegó y Hermione tenía que irse, se le partió el alma cuando dejó su hogar para irse a uno nuevo. Pero más cuando se resignó a no ver a Ron.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Por otro lado Ron no visitó a Hermione pensando que después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior Hermione no se iría y que renunciaría a su trabajo, pero su sorpresa fue que al llamarla a su casa más tarde se encontró con la noticia de que la chica ya se había ido.

Muy decepcionado de Hermione colgó el teléfono y se decidió a olvidarla aunque eso le costara la vida.

Los dos cayeron en una depresión fuerte, aunque Hermione tenía que ser un poco más prudente por su trabajo.

Ron había tenido que ir con una psicóloga la cual en pocos días se había convertido en una muy buena amiga de el. Se llamaba Melinda.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que Hermione se había ido.

Hermione tenía un muy buen puesto de trabajo y un sueldo muy bueno, ella también había conocido a un amigo llamado Rick, el también era maestro y se había llevado bien con Hermione desde que había llegado.

Regina también había conseguido un empleo en una cadena de revistas muy famosas.

Un fin de semana Regina había decidido pedir comida rápida para no tener que cocinar.

-¿Qué es eso Regina?- preguntó Hermione sentándose en la mesa junto a la rubia

-emm…¿hamburguesas? – dijo Regina tomando una papa frita de la bolsa.

-se ve rara.

-no es verdad Hermione, se ve mas deliciosa que nada

-voy a vomitar.- la chica se levantó y corrió la mas rápido que pudo al baño.

-Hermione… estas bien?

-no…Regina.- Hermione salió del cuarto de baño- ya me ha pasado tres veces esta semana

-creo que deberías ir al médico, no se ve bien tu semblante

-me acompañas?

-vamos

-¿ya?

-si

-bien iré por mi bolso

Regina sintió con la cabeza y mientras Hermione iba por su bolso empezó a guardar la comida que había en la mesa.

Las chicas fueron al hospital y ahí Hermione se hizo unos estudios que el doctor le indico.

Más tarde una enfermera le entregó el sobre con los resultados a la castaña.

Sin temor alguno la chica lo abrió. Cuando apartó la hoja de resultados se quedó callada, un silencio que incomodó a Regina, así que la rubia tomó la hoja y la leyó…

-¡¡¡estas embarazada!!!- gritó Reina realmente asustada- pero…Hermione….-decía Regina con el entrecejo fruncido tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta ante lo que estaba su sucediendo- ¿de quien es el bebe?- dijo la rubia calmadamente después de un rato.-no es de ese tal Rick ¿verdad?

-no, por supuesto que no Regina ¿Cómo crees?- dijo Hermione hablando por fin.

-¿entonces?

-Ron…

-¿Qué¿Cómo que de Ron?!!... ¿tu y el…?

-si Regina

-¿Cuándo?

-el día antes de venirnos aquí, recuerdas que fue a casa a buscarme?

-si. Pero no imagine que… olvídalo… ¿Qué harás¿Vas a buscar a Ron?

-oh...no lo se Regina, tengo miedo

-Hermione… ¿crees que el te rechazará? No seas tonta

-tu crees?

-por supuesto

-¿Qué hago entonces?

-vamos a buscarlo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salieron del hospital, fueron al departamento y de ahí llamaron a Ginny

-¿hola?- preguntó la pelirroja al otro lado de la bocina

-Ginn…- dijo Regina

-¡Regina!- gritó – que alegría que hables

-oye yo…- Regina se alejó de la bocina porque se escuchaba un ruido muy extraño, unos segundos después otra voz se escucho… y esta voz hizo que Regina sintiera un vació en el estómago

-Regina... ¿Como estas?

-¿Draco? Oye necesito hablar con…

-por favor regresa…ah! Ginny ya voy…OK OK toma…

De nuevo se escucho la voz de Ginny

-lo siento, Draco me quito el teléfono

-no importa…oye, vamos a ir a pasar unos días allá con ustedes ¿no hay problema?

-por supuesto que no! Claro que pueden venir, es mas les avisare a todos

-no, no…Ginny es que no vamos por algo que nos alegre, sino por algo mas grave

-¿Qué sucede?

-esto no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, mejor cuando estemos allá

-¿Cuándo vienen?

-ahora mismo, solamente empacaremos unas cosas

-bien, aquí las esperamos

-bye

Las chicas colgaron los teléfonos, Regina buscó a Hermione, la chica ya tenía hecha una maleta.

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó Regina

-si.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Un rato después las chicas ya estaban en casa de los Weasley.

Todos los esperaban ansiosos pero Hermione buscaba a alguien que no se encontraba en ese momento.

-¿Dónde esta Ron?- le preguntó a Ginny

-no esta, salio con una amiga

Ginny se dio cuenta que metió la pata al hacer ese comentario

-lo siento Herms

-¿es su novia?

-sinceramente, no lo se, últimamente salen mucho, es su psicóloga

-¿psicóloga?

-si, cuando te fuiste la necesito

Hermione respiró profundamente para luego exhalar del mismo modo

-si no les importa pasemos al comedor- dijo la Sra. Weasley

Todos obedecieron al instante

Unos momentos mas tarde se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, ante ellos tenían todo tipo de platillos.

-porque cocinaste mucho mamá?- preguntó Ginny

-porque además que Hermione y Regina regresaron aunque sea por unos días, Ron va a traer a Melinda

Hermione sintió un vacío en el estómago

Todos sus amigos la miraron y ella solamente les sonrió.

En ese instante entraron Ron y una chica muy guapa al comedor, Ron se quedó de piedra al ver a Hermione

-hola a todos- dijo el chico después de unos momentos de silencio

-hola hijo, siéntense, los estábamos esperando… ¿Cómo estas Melinda?

-muy bien Sra. Molly- dijo la chica con una voz dulce

-me alegra…mira…ellas son Hermione Granger y Regina Rehagan- dijo señalando a las chicas- amigas de los muchachos

-hola- dijeron las dos

-un gusto- contesto amablemente Melinda

Un rato más tarde Melinda y Ron se levantaron y luego el pelirrojo dijo:

-bueno, quiero decirles que…-Melinda le tomó la mano a Ron- Melinda y yo vamos a casarnos

La sres. Weasley soltaron un grito de emoción mientras que los demás miraban a Hermione que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque, pero no tuvieron mas remedio que felicitar a Ron

-¿tu no dices nada Hermione?- preguntó Ron mirándola

-felicidades- dijo la castaña tratando de poner su mejor cara

El resto de la cena Regina se la pasó tratando de que Hermione no comenzara a llorar.

Solamente mes y medio había necesitado Ron para olvidarse de mi- pensó Hermione para ella

-voy a dormir Regina, no soporto esto- la chica se levantó- muchas gracias por la cena sra. Weasley, como siempre estaba deliciosa, me retiro, buenas noches.

-de nada querida.

La castaña se retiró y acto seguido lo hicieron Ginny y Regina.

-Hermione…lo siento- dijo Regina

-no pasa nada- dijo la castaña con un nudo en la garganta

-por teléfono me dijeron que vinieron por una razón fuerte ¿Qué pasa?

-estoy embarazada Ginny- dijo sin mas Hermione

-¡¿Qué?!

-si

-de quien?

-de Ron

-¡¿Qué¿Pero cómo?

-fue hace mes y medio un día antes de que nos fuéramos a vivir a el mundo muggle, Ron y yo…bueno tu sabes

Ginny asintió

-pero Ron no puede casarse si te embarazó Hermione – dijo la pelirroja- tienes que hablar con el

Hermione negó con la cabeza

-¿Cómo que no?

-no, y les pido que no le digan nada ustedes, al menos déjenme asimilar esto y tal ves si se lo diga, lo único que quiero es dormir.

**LA VERDAD DE LAS COSAS**

* * *

Pero Hermione no podía dormir, era muy tarde y la chica no dejaba de recordar las palabras de Ron en la cena. Ahora si lo había perdido

Se levantó y fue al jardín.

Trataba de pensar que era lo que iba a hacer con respecto a su embarazo cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo alguien que ella no se esperaba en ese momento…

-Ron….este… No puedo dormir

-¿a si? Yo tampoco – dijo secamente

-pero creo que ya me despabile un poco así que regresaré a la cama

-otra vez vas a huir

-¿Qué?

-lo que escuchaste

-no…

-entonces dime porque has regresado

-porque venia a aclarar algunas cosas- dijo Hermione

-¿de que tipo?

-si te lo digo no me lo creerías

-quien sabe

-quisiera preguntarte algo

-primero yo- dijo Ron -¿Por qué te fuiste después de lo que paso?

-yo pensé que tu tal vez vendrías conmigo, te espere horas y nunca llegaste

-Hermione te pido que esta vez me digas la verdad

-es la verdad

Ron negó con la cabeza

-¿no me crees? fíjate que no me importa lo que pienses de mi – dijo la chica enfadándose tanto que se mareó y se tambaleó

-¿estas bien? – dijo Ron tomándola de los brazos por si caía al suelo

-si

A pesar de la oscuridad Ron pudo notar que la chica estaba pálida

-estas muy blanca Hermione…

-Ron…no me pasa nada….¿a que hueles?- dijo la chica tapándose la nariz

-a nada Hermione…

-no te pongas tanta loción…me dan ganas de devolver…- la chica se apartó de Ron por si sucedía una desgracia pero no pasó nada

-Hermione… ¿estas segura que estas bien?

-que?...si… son solo síntomas del emba…-la chica notó que había metido la pata

-¿síntomas del embarazo?- preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos como galeones

-que?... no¿Cómo crees?- dijo mirándolo, pero ya no tenía remedio

-claro que si¿Estas embarazada?

Hermione se quedó con la boca entreabierta y con el ceño fruncido

-no…si…no

-¿debo escoger?

-bueno, y si lo estuviera que?

-¿tengo algo que ver?

Hermione bajó la mirada, Ron la tomó de la cara y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos

De los ojos de Hermione salieron unas lágrimas

-Hermione ¿tengo algo que ver?

Hermione asintió

-no te estoy pidiendo nada…la verdad vine por esto, pero ahora que te vas a casar…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-porque apenas hoy lo supe, pero no te preocupes, nadie sabrá de esto y tu podrás ser feliz con tu amiga

-me voy a hacer responsable, lo prometo…

-no te necesito Ron…así como tu me pudiste olvidar en mes y medio yo también lo haré.

-yo no te olvidé…Mañana hablaré con Melinda.

-basta Ron, no quiero escuchar eso de acuerdo, no quiero tu lástima ok?

-Hermione…

Hermione caminó hacia la puerta y entró dirigiéndose a los dormitorios

Hermione se sentía como una verdadera tonta, ahora Ron quería romper el compromiso con Melinda, lo cual le pareció demasiado cruel a la castaña, después de todo la chica no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó entre Hermione y Ron hacía mes y medio. Hermione no se sentía feliz por aquello que Ron iba a hacer, pero de pronto 4 de las palabras que Ron le había dicho en esa conversación se le vinieron a la mente, esas palabras aparecieron en la mente de Hermione grandes y titilantes "yo no te olvidé" ¿era verdad?, en ese momento Hermione no sabía que era bueno y que era malo; si se sentía feliz por volver a ver a Ron o no, no estaba segura de nada, ni siquiera estaba segura de quien era ella. Terminó por creer que todo aquello era mentira¿Por qué Ron se casaba tan pronto, una y mil preguntas más como esa quedaron suspendidas en el tiempo sin respuesta alguna.

Entró al dormitorio con ganas de dormir y no despertar jamás para no tener que afrontar lo que seguía, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy egoísta; se dio cuenta que solamente estaba pensando para el bien de ella; y recordó que tenía que sacar adelante a un hijo. Hermione se resignó a pensar que aunque su bebé no tendría padre, tendría todo el amor que entre Ron y ella le hubiesen dado juntos, tendría a Regina, Ginny, Draco y Harry, además de sus abuelos, aunque no sabía si lo apropiado era hablarle a los Weasley sobre eso, si Ron se los contaba era su problema, aunque prefería que no se los contara…en fin, lo que viviera vendría y lo tendría que afrontar con la ara en alto.

Se recostó sobre la cama y poco a poco se fue hundiendo en un profundo sueño…

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

En verdad se le hizo corto el tiempo que durmió aunque en verdad se había levantado demasiado tarde. Si no hubiera sido por que Regina la levantó para que la acompañara al callejón Diagon, la chica hubiera seguido durmiendo.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó tallándose los ojos e incorporándose

-son mas de las diez…aquí te traigo el desayuno…-dijo Regina poniéndole una charola de madera en las piernas a la chica. La cual estaba repleta de comida.

Como siempre la sra. Weasley preocupándose por la alimentación de todos

-¿ya desayunaron?

-claro, la sra. Weasley dijo que no te despertáramos porque tal vez estabas aún muy cansada. Y que te guardaría el desayuno…dice que estas desnutrida- Regina le sonrió

Hermione y ella rieron y luego Hermione volvió a preguntar

-¿y Ginn?

-fue con Harry al callejón. Draco esta abajo jugando con Fred, George y Ron al ajedrez mágico

-ahh…

-Hermione¿Qué has pensado sobre decirle a Ron?

La castaña se llevó un pedazo de pan tostado a la boca y cuando lo pasó habló.

-ya se lo dije.

-¿Cómo?

-anoche salí al jardín y llegó el y comenzamos a hablar, el caso es que el solito se dio cuenta porque por poco y le vomito encima, además casi me caigo por un mareo que tuve.

-¿y que te dijo?

-dijo que va a responder, y que romperá su compromiso con Melinda.

-¿en serio?

-yo no le creo Regina…además no se me hace justo eso.

-tienes razón Herms.

-bueno, bajemos ok?

-vamos

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Unos minutos después las chicas se encontraban en la sala, cuando Ron vio a Hermione trató de hablar con ella, pero la chica entró al baño casi al instante.

Se quedó ahí un rato hasta que escucho que llegaba alguien a la casa, supuso que eran Ginny y Harry…pero la sangre se le heló cuando escuchó que era Melinda. Se escucharon unos pasos y luego volvió a oír la voz de Melinda y la de Ron esta vez.

Hermione se pegó a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-Melinda…tengo que hablar con tigo- decía Ron que no sabía que Hermione aún seguía en el baño.

-yo también tengo algo que decirte- dijo Melinda con voz contenta

-tu primero…

-gracias…bueno…creo que estoy embarazada- dijo la chica

Ron se quedó con la boca medio abierta mientras a Hermione se le erizaba la piel.

-¿no es genial amor?

-si…claro que si…- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-no…nada importante…es maravilloso…en verdad lo es- pero la voz de Ron sonaba un tanto desconcertada, no podía romper con Melinda en esa situación.

-lo se, oye te espero en la sala si?

-claro, en un momento voy

Hermione se quedó helada, no se podía mover… escucho como unos pasos se alejaban de el pasillo, la perilla de la puerta giró pero no se abrió

-¿Quién esta ahí? Necesito entrar- dijo la voz de Ron

Hermione salió del baño y Ron se paralizó del mismo modo que Hermione

-Hermione…yo…en verdad…no se que decir- dijo el chico tratando de aclarar lo que la chica acababa de escuchar

-no digas nada Ron…ok?

-perdóname

-¿Por qué?- dijo la chica con la voz quebrada, en esos momentos quería que el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le apretara tanto.- no hay nada que hacer… al fin y al cabo esto tenía que suceder, porque se van a casar…además no somos nada tu y yo.

-yo…

-adiós Ron, y no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que este hijo es tuyo ok? No tienes que temer, si es lo que te preocupa. – Hermione le sacó la vuelta a Ron y subió a los dormitorios.

Sacó la maleta que traía y guardó lo que había sacado de ella. Bajó pero sin la maleta. Y buscó a Regina con la mirada.

-Regina, me voy ok? No pienso seguir un momento mas aquí- dijo la chica

-¿Qué pasa Herms?

-te lo cuento luego ok? Ya me voy, si quieres puedes regresar cunado lo teníamos planeado, pero yo me voy, te encargo mi maleta, diles a los demás que me tuve que ir por el trabajo

Regina asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Hermione

Tomó polvos flu y regresó a su departamento. Se sentía tan mal, pero no había nada que hacer.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

En el momento en que la chica se iba a recostar sonó el timbre; muy sin ganas fue a abrir y se encontró con su compañero Rick.

-hola Hermione ¿llego en mal momento?

-pasa Rick…no, es solo que acabo de llegar y tuve un mal día…

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Hermione miró al chico y un segundo después se desplomó en el sillón llorando

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

-es que… ¿recuerdas a Ron?, el chico del que te hablé

-claro

-estoy esperando un hijo de el Rick, y…

-¿Cómo?

-Rick!

-lo siento, pero me saqué de onda…y luego?

-ayer lo visité para decirle esto y me entre que se va a casar…

Hermione le contó todo lo que pasó y lo único que al chico se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla.

-no encuentro una salida Rick- decía Hermione mientras el chico le daba palmaditas en la espalda

-Hermione siempre hay una salida para todo.

Rick se la pasó consolando a Hermione, mas de rato la chica preparó algo de cenar para los dos ya que Regina aún no llegaría.

-siento mucho el teatro que hice hace rato- dijo Hermione sirviendo la cena en los platos.

-tu necesitabas a alguien que te escuchara y en ese momento estaba yo…estoy seguro que otra persona hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo. – dijo el chico levantándose para ayudar a Hermione.

-de todos modos muchas gracias

-de nada…oye¿me prestas tu baño?

-claro, pasa…

-gracias, no tardo

El muchacho se dirigió hacia el sanitario y en ese momento el timbre sonó, Hermione se pregunto quien podría ser, tal vez Regina había decidido regresarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó Hermione

-necesito que hablemos- dijo Ron entrando al departamento- lo que pasó esta tarde…

-ya vine Hermione- Rick acababa de llegar y se dio cuenta que fue en un mal momento porque Ron echaba miradas fulminantes al chico.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto muy enfadado Ron

-es Rick un muy buen amigo

-Hermione creo que mejor me voy- dijo Rick

-no Rick, te invité a cenar y a cenar te quedas OK? El que se va es Ron

-¿el es Ron?

-¿algún problema amigo?- preguntó Ron volviéndose a Rick

Los dos estaban casi de la estatura y estaban bastante fornidos

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Rick desafiante- ¿golpearme?

-puede ser…

-inténtalo…-Rick le dio un empujón a Ron y el pelirrojo se lo devolvió

-¡basta!- gritó Hermione- Ron vete por favor

-no!

-¿te dijo que te fueras no?- le dijo Rick

-sácame de aquí – le dijo Ron

-¡¡basta los dos!!- gritó Hermione bastante fuerte que los dos la miraron- parecen niños de preescolar, Ron, no se a que viniste y no me importa, así que por favor te pido, no, no te pido, te exijo que salgas de mi casa.

-Hermione necesito aclarar unas cosas, por favor, vine con la mejor disposición, no quiero irme sin siquiera hablar con tigo.

Hermione pareció pensarlo mucho, y al final decidió escuchar al pelirrojo

-no te preocupes Hermione, vendré a verte mañana después de las clases

-gracias Rick.

-cuídate- el chico se despidió y salió del departamento no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furtiva a Ron

Después de cerrar la puerta Hermione miró a Ron y le dijo:

-Ron, mira si acepté que te quedaras es porque después de esto que me vas a decir te vas a ir y no me vas a buscar otra ves.

-es mi hijo el que llevas dentro ¿no? No me puedes negar el verlo

-claro que si puedo Ron

-no lo hagas Hermione, no quiero perderte esta vez…déjame remediar esto si?

-¿Cómo pretendes remediar si ella también esta embarazada?

-no es seguro Hermione, si ella no lo esta cancelaré…

-Ron… escucha lo que estas diciendo, no tiene sentido, no puedes ser tan cruel, ella te ama

-pero yo te amo a ti

-Ron…

-Hermione, yo no la amo entiéndeme

-¡¿y porque te acostaste con ella?! Si me amas tanto como me dices ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-porque…por despecho Hermione, te odiaba porque te fuiste

-es absurdo Ron, eso es de niños¿Cómo puedes tener semejante mentalidad?...si te acostaste con ella fue porque…en algún momento…la llegaste a querer… aunque trates de negarlo

-Hermione las cosas se dieron esa noche porque si… yo no la quise, no la quiero ni la voy a querer…yo te amo a ti.

-¿ya pensaste en el daño que le vas a hacer? Sea lo que sea ella te ama… ¿te imaginas lo que sentirá cuando le digas que no te quieres casar con ella¿y que va a pasar si ella en verdad esta embarazada¿Seguirás amándome tanto como dices? No lo creo…y no quiero ser la culpable de que un bebé sin ninguna culpa se quede sin padre porque decidió abandonar a su madre días antes de casarse.

-¿y que hay de ti y de mi hijo? Tu crees que voy a estar a gusto pensando en que tal vez mi hijo este enfermo, que le falta mi cariño…que tu puedes estar haciendo tu vida junto a otro hombre- Ron se acercó a Hermione paso a paso- que te tendrá cada noche junto a el, que te acariciará…- Ron seguía acercándose – que besará tus labios y tal ves esos besos se convertirán en deseo de estar con tigo- Hermione retrocedía a cada paso que Ron daba hasta que la chica quedo atrapada entre la pared y Ron.

-Ron…basta por favor- decía Hermione con vos temerosa por el tono que usaba Ron al decir esas palabras- me asustas

-tienes miedo de que yo te desee

-yo no tengo miedo de que me desees…le temo a que lo que digas pueda ser verdad.

Ron se alejó

-y supongo que tal ves ese hombre sea tu amigo que se acaba de ir

-Ron, yo no he dicho que voy a rehacer mi vida… tal vez solo me dedique a mi hijo

-tal ves… Hermione yo te amo ¿te lo tengo que repetir siempre¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

- nada Ron… nada…y por favor te pido que te vayas de mi casa

-Hermione….

-ah! Tengo algo que te pertenece…espérame un momento

La chica fue a su habitación, abrió el segundo cajón de su estante y de ahí sacó un cinturón. Era el cinturón que Ron había olvidado la noche que los dos pasaron juntos. En un momento la chica volvió a estar con Ron.

-es tuyo…lo olvidaste la noche que…- decía Hermione, pero no terminó la frase porque un intenso calor se le extendió por todo el cuerpo…-la noche que pasamos juntos.

-gracias- dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el cinturón- pensé que lo había perdido

Hermione lo miró

-adiós Hermione- dijo Ron abriendo la puerta del departamento

-Ron…no me busques mas… por favor… intenta recapacitar con lo que piensas hacer…

-en realidad no hay nada que recapacitar…haré lo que me diga el corazón.

Hermione lo miró un segundo y luego cero la puerta.

Al día siguiente en la escuela en la que impartía clases platicaba con Rick sobre lo que sucedió después de que el se fue de la casa.

Estaban en la hora de receso y los dos se encontraban comiendo y platicando sobre el tema.

-Hermione, creo que si lo amas deberías aceptarlo- le decía Rick

-no lo creo Rick…mira fue como se lo dije ayer…si se acostó con ella fue porque la quiere… de alguna forma pero la quiere y eso no cambia nada

-Hermione…

-Rick no quiero hablar de Ron si… ya tuve bastante con no poder dormir pensando en lo que será capaz de hacer.

-bueno pero así como tu le dijiste a el que recapacitara lo que haría, también hazlo tu.

-no se ni por donde empezar…

La campana que indicaba que acabó el receso sonó en ese momento.

-bueno, nos vemos mas tarde de acuerdo?- le dijo Hermione reincorporándose

-si- contestó Rick

Más tarde cuando las clases acabaron Rick llevó a Hermione a su casa.

Un rato más tarde Hermione se encontraba sola en casa cuando recibió una llamada…

-Hermione…

-¿hola¿Quién habla?

-Regina… oye descubrí algo que te puede interesar

-¿de que se trata?

-no te lo puedo contar por teléfono, es algo muy delicado… puedes venir

-claro…estas con los Weasley

-si, pero por favor apresúrate.

-si no tardo

Hermione colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su chimenea, tomó polvos flu y en unos segundos apareció en casa de los Weasley. En cuanto pisó la alfombra de la sala de los Weasley se encontró con las caras de Regina, Ginny, Draco y Harry.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- preguntó Hermione

-Hermione, descubrimos algo que creo que es importante que sepas.- dijo Regina

-¿de que se trata?

-antes que nada- habló Draco –no podemos creer que no nos hayas dicho que estas embarazada, mira que si lo sabemos, no hubiéramos dejado a Ron que se comprometiera con Melinda.

-ahora no Draco, por favor, díganme que fue lo que descubrieron

-resulta que ayer mientras estábamos en un bar. Nos encontramos nada mas ni nada menos con l prometida de Ron.- dijo Regina

-¿Qué tiene de extraño eso?- preguntó Hermione

-lo extraño es que estaba con otro hombre, y al parecer besándose- dijo Ginny

-¿Qué?

-espera…y lo peor es que yo me acerqué un poco sin que me viera y escuche que…- dijo Harry- escuche que le decía a ese hombre que todo estaba marchando a la perfección, que Ron se había tragado el cuento de que el hijo que esta esperando es de el, y que en cuanto se casara con el todo iba a terminar.

-pero a que se refería con que todo iba a terminar- dijo Hermione no dando crédito a sus oídos

-no lo se, pero lo vamos a averiguar

-¿ya se lo dijeron a Ron?

-no.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no nos va a creer

-¿Por qué no?- volvió a preguntar

-pues…

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y luego entraron Ron, Melinda y los padres de Ron. Los cuales se sorprendieron al ver a Hermione ahí.

-Hermione, creíamos que estabas en tu casa- dijo la sra. Weasley

-lo estaba hace un momento, pero vine porque…- miró a sus amigos y luego dijo- vine por mis cosas que olvide.

-bueno si gustas puedes quedarte hoy.

-no, muchas gracias pero…

-si Hermione quédate…- dijo Ron- ¿o es que no quieres dejar de ver a tu novio solo un día?

Hermione miró a Ron.

-no no es eso, sino que…

-si no tienes ningún inconveniente quédate…-la volvió a interrumpir Ron.

-está bien.- cedió Hermione

-gracias querida- dijo la Sra. Weasley-esta noche después de la cena queremos probar un aparato que Arthur trajo del ministerio. Tiene una especie de pantalla y ahí aparecen letras… y tú puedes cantar con los micrófonos que tiene.

-si, se llama Karaoke, me alegrará acompañarlos. Pero quiero ir por ropa.- dijo Hermione después miró a Ron y dijo- me acompañas Ron, tengo que hablar con tigo.

-yo voy con ustedes- dijo Melinda al ver que Ron y Hermione se iban a ir solos.

-no… quiero hablar con Ron sobre algo muy personal.- dijo Hermione- aparte no tardaremos mucho.

-bueno…- Melinda se acercó a Ron y lo besó en la boca con la intención de ver la reacción de Hermione la cual no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo – nos vemos en un rato mi amor.

Ron miró a Hermione y luego los dos se metieron en la chimenea en dirección a casa de Hermione. Cuando llegaron la chica fue rápidamente a su dormitorio y luego regreso con un pequeño maletín que contenía ropa suya.

-dijiste que querías hablar con migo.- dijo Ron

-si, tengo que decirte lo que descubrieron los chicos ayer.

-que pasa?

-no creas que lo estoy inventando, solo para que termines con Melinda, pero Ginny y los demás me dijeron que ayer vieron a Melinda con un hombre en un bar… y ella le decía al hombre que la acompañaba que tu te habías tragado el cuento de que el bebe que espera es tuyo… y que todo va a la perfección.

-que??- dijo Ron perplejo- ¿y porque no me lo dijeron ellos?

-porque tienen razones de sobra para creer que tu no creerías

-pero…

-Ron yo no se nada, solamente me atreví a decirlo porque ellos no se animarían… y yo no podría vivir sabiendo que el padre de mi hijo esta siendo engañado, aunque sea un completo idiota.

-que dura.

Hermione le sonrió

-vamos a casa- dijo Ron

-claro. Y quiero aclarar que no tengo ni tendré novio por un buen tiempo Ron, no se porque dijiste eso hace un rato.

-lo dije porque pensé que tu amigo Rick y tu…

-nada que ver… como tu lo has dicho es solo mi amigo.

-te amo Hermione

-Ron…ya hablamos de eso…

-nunca te he olvidado por un momento Hermione… quiero que siempre lo tengas presente

Hermione asintió

-Ron yo también te amo… pero debemos ver a nuestro alrededor, va ser muy difícil explicar nuestra situación a tu familia… porque ellos creen que el bebe que espera Melinda es tuyo… y yo no quiero causarte un problema con tus padres cuando se enteren que estoy embarazada de ti.

-descuida… te prometo que mas pronto de lo que te imaginas vamos a estar juntos sin nadie que nos pueda separar….

0000

-Regina...Necesito hablar con tigo- dijo Draco

-que pasa Draco- Regina miró a Draco aunque ya sabia que era lo que draco le iba a decir…

-es que… todo este tiempo que hemos pasado separados me ha ayudado a recapacitar en lo que siento por ti… y se que aun te amo

-Draco… - Regina le iba a da una oportunidad a Draco pero en ese momento llego la sra. Weasley.

-chicos, la cena ya esta lista, pueden pasar- dijo ella

Todos se sentaron en la mesa Ron, Melinda, la Sra. Weasley, el sr. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Draco y Regina.

La cena estuvo muy bien, a no ser por las miradas fulminantes de Melinda a Hermione la cual trataba de no darle importancia.

Mas de rato pasaron a la sala y probaron el Karaoke, todos cantaron temas muggles.

En la noche se fueron a dormir, Hermione Regina y Ginny se preparaban para dormir, pero en ese momento les cayo una sorpresa.

Melinda entro al cuarto de las chicas con una almohada y una sábana.

-¿se puede saber que haces tu aquí?- le espetó Ginny

-tu madre me dijo que durmiera aquí con ustedes.- contesto ella

-bueno, ni modo

-Ginny, en verdad no puedo entender porque no te caigo bien- dijo Melinda

-porque eres una resbalosa Melinda, por eso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque te metiste con mi hermano cuando solamente eran paciente y doctora. Sabias que mi hermano amaba a otra persona y tu te le metiste por los ojos

Regina y Hermione observaban a Ginny y la chica tenía la cara mas roja que su cabello, Hermione rogaba a Dios porque Ginny no le fuera a decir a Melinda sobre el embarazo.

-no es verdad Ginny

-¡si lo es, hasta te embarazaste de el! Claro… amenos que todos aquí sean muy tontos como para no entrar en la duda sobre si el bebe que esperas es o no de mi hermano.

Melinda miraba a Ginny con ganas de matarla

-pero no te preocupes… yo si te concederé el beneficio de la duda… porque no creo que ese bebé sea de Ron…

-¿Qué dices Ginny? Claro que este bebe es de Ron

-entonces no te importara que te hagan una prueba de paternidad verdad?

Melinda enmudeció

-Ron no necesita una prueba de paternidad para darse cuenta que este hijo es suyo… - dijo Melinda- cuando estuvimos junto no parecía que aun recordara a esa mujer del pasado- dijo Melinda mirando a las chicas- sentía que el disfrutaba cada vez que…

-cállate!- grito esta vez Hermione, le daba asco el solo pensar que Ron hubiera hecho el amor con esa mujer.

Hermione salio de la habitación llorando, bajo corriendo las escaleras y fue a la cocina. Tomo un vaso de agua con el cual casi se ahogaba, tenia tanto asco… y no eran síntomas del embarazo. Lloraba y lloraba hasta que alguien llego.

-¿estas bien Hermione?- pregunto Ron

-déjame en paz…- le contesto Hermione tratando de no vomitar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-no te importa

-¿es el bebe?

-no! Déjame! No quiero que me hables!- dijo la chica gritando y tirando el vaso de vidrio en el suelo que al momento de tocarlo se hizo añicos- no te quiero ver!

-¿Qué te hice?- pregunto el chico al ver llorar a Hermione

-odio creer en ti siempre! Y que me mientas! Odio quererte!

-¿en que te mentí? Yo no te he mentido

-me has mentido desde que nos volvimos a ver! Dijiste que lo que había pasado entre Melinda y tu fue solo un error y que nunca deseaste estar con ella, me dijiste que me amabas…pero la idiota de Hermione siempre se cree todo lo que le dicen… lo único que es verdad aquí es que la amas sea lo que sea…

-no es verdad Hermione y lo sabes

-por favor Ron! Ya no quiero escuchar mas- Hermione no se percató de que el vaso que había roto aun tenia agua, y cuando dio un paso para empezar a caminar se resbaló cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.-AHH!!!!!

Ron inmediatamente la quiso levantar del suelo pero a causa de el dolor la chica no se puedo levantar.

-me duele Ron!! Me duele mucho!!- dijo ella llorando y aun en el suelo

Al segundo intento de levantarla lo logro pero consiguió que Hermione derramara sangre por el suelo. Los dos miraron y Hermione se dio cuanta que su short del pijama tenia una mancha de sangre.

-¡Ron estoy sangrando!- dijo ella asustada- yo no debo de sangrar!

Ron la miró con pánico al momento en que ella se desplomaba en sus brazos

Draco, Harry, Regina, Ginny y los demás bajaron a ver que sucedía.

-hay sangre en el suelo!- dijo Ginny viendo a Hermione en los brazos de Ron desmayada.

-¡¿Qué tiene Hermione Ron¡que pasa!- grito Regina

-se cayo y empezó a sangrar

-hay que llevarla al hospital- dijo Draco

La sra. Y el sr. Weasley y Melinda no hicieron preguntas solamente siguieron a los chicos a San Mugo. Atendieron a Hermione rápidamente. Todos esperaban en silencio en la sala de espera del hospital. Nadie hizo preguntas a Ron a cerca de lo que había pasado, solo rogaban que Hermione y el bebe se encontraran bien.

Al cabo de un rato salio uno de los doctores y se acercó a la familia

-lo lamento mucho…hicimos lo posible por salvar al bebe que esperaba pero…la caída fue demasiado fuerte.

Las caras de Ron, Ginny, Draco, Regina y Harry palidecieron al momento en que el doctor dijo eso. En cambio las caras de los Weasley y de Melinda tenían cierto asombro.

-¿Hermione estaba embrazada?- pregunto el sr. Weasley

Ginny comenzó a llorar y Harry la abrazó

Regina se dejó caer en un sillón a llorar, Draco trato de consolarla

Y Ron simplemente no hablaba.

-no lo puedo creer…y tan seria que se veía- dijo inoportunamente Melinda

Ron no se contuvo

-este seria el mejor momento para que cerraras la boca!- le espetó

-¡Ron¡no tienes porque hablarle así a Melinda!- se escandalizó la sra. Weasley-

-yo solamente dije la verdad… pobrecita…solamente ella sabe quien era el padre de ese bebe…

-no me imagino el dolor que ha de sentir al saber que perdió a su bebe- dijo la sra Weasley

-yo pienso que el padre de ese bebe huyo al saber que ella esperaba un hijo.

-¡¡NO DIGAS ESTÚPIDECES MELINDA!!!-gritó Ron

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso?

-Por qué yo era el padre de ese bebe- dijo Ron

Como era de imaginarse Melinda y los padres de Ron le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas, Melinda se hizo la dolida…mientras que los padres de Ron no daban crédito a que su hijo fuera el padre de el bebe que Hermione esperaba.

Mas que harta Ginny se levantó

-¡YA BASTA!- grito la pelirroja- era obvio que Hermione y Ron hubieran tenido relaciones pues eran novios! Hermione iba a cumplir 1 mes y medio de embarazo… es justo el tiempo que paso cuando Hermione se fue al mundo muggle a vivir.

Un día antes que ella se fuera paso eso.

Todos miraban a Ron que aun seguía tratando de no llorar. Afortunadamente llegó el doctor avisando que si querían podían pasar a ver a Hermione uno por uno… todos decidieron que fuera Ron, menos Melinda.

El chico entro a la habitación de Hermione con las mayores fuerzas posibles. ¿Cómo le iba decir que el bebe que esperaba fruto de el amor que se tenían…no podría llegar a vivir?.

Cuando entro en la habitación ella estaba dormida… se acercó y le acaricio el rostro. La chica despertó, y se percató de que Ron estaba junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó rápidamente, recordando lo que había sucedido

Ron no podía auricular palabra alguna.

-habla por el amor de Dios, Ron por favor, dime que pasó

-el bebé…- dijo Ron soltando unas lágrimas, se había puesto rojo, un segundo después tomó la mano de Hermione y la apretó llorando aún con mas sentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa? Por favor¿Qué tiene mi bebé?- dijo Hermione temiendo lo peor

-tienes que ser fuerte…

-no…Ron...dime por favor que no perdí a mi bebé- dijo ella llorando

Pero el silencio de Ron le confirmó lo peor. La chica soltó a llorar al igual que Ron.

El pelirrojo la abrazó fuertemente

-mi bebé!- sollozaba Hermione mientras Ron seguía aferrado a ella.

Unos momentos mas tarde, la chica trató de calmarse

Hermione no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a los padres de Ron

La chica pasó ahí un día más hasta que la dieron de alta. Regresó con Regina a donde vivían en el mundo muggle. Como era de esperarse hermione no quería ir a trabajar. Así que renunció a su puesto en la escuela.

Desgraciadamente para Ron aún seguían los planes de casarse, pero mientras no averiguara la verdad no podía romper ese compromiso. En varias ocasiones Ron le insinuó a Melinda que debería hacerse exámenes para ver como estaba el bebé, pero ella sabía que si accedía Ron o Ginny pedirían una prueba de paternidad así que se negaba rotundamente.

-yo estoy seguro que ese bebé no es mio- le decía Ron a Ginny

-bueno, eso es lo que no importa ahora… podemos dejar que se confíe un tiempo para que crea que has dejado ese asunto por la paz…pero…lo que me preocupa ahora es Hermione…

-que tiene? Esta bien?

-no, no esta bien…renunció a su trabajo, ya no come, se la pasa tirada en la cama… ayúdame, esta muy destrozada por lo del bebé…puede cometer una locura Ron.

-iré a verla…necesito que le inventes algo a mi madre y a Melinda.

-no te preocupes hermano, tu ve… yo te cubro

-gracias- Ron le dio a Ginny un beso en la frente

Ron fue a buscar a Hermione a su departamento, cuando llegó, Regina abrió la puerta.

-hola…puedo pasar?- le preguntó Ron a Regina

-claro- dijo ella cediendo el paso

-¿Cómo esta Hermione?

-muy mal…no para de llorar y tengo miedo que haga una locura

-no te preocupes… iré a verla

Regina asintió con la cabeza

Ron pasó al dormitorio de la castaña y la encontró llorando en la cama comiendo chocolates. Ella lo miró pero no le importó y siguió comiendo

-Hermione no esta bien lo que haces- le dijo ron acercándose a ella

-no me importa Ron- dijo ella con voz débil

-te debe de importar

-mejor vete a llenar de cuidados a tu futura esposa embarazada…

-Hermione deja de decir tonterías

-no son tonterías…va a tener un bebé…un bebé tuyo…- a Hermione se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos.- mi bebé… yo quería a ese bebé….

-puedes tener mas Hermione…

-no Ron…el era especial…lo sentía… fue el fruto de nuestro amor, de este amor que no me deja vivir… de este amor que nunca podrá ser.

-no digas eso Hermione, yo te amo.

-no es cierto Ron…

-eres muy injusta… a mi también me duele la muerte del bebé, era mi hijo…y también me duele amarte tanto. Porque cada ves que te veo siento que eres mía, pero luego llega la cruda realidad, y se que no serás para mi, porque ya te perdí, los sueños que eran para ti se pierden con cada momento que esperé vivir.

-no me hables de dolor…tu no sabes lo…

-si lo se, y me duele muy dentro, como si me apuñalaran el corazón, desgraciadamente no puede hacer nada hasta que se compruebe que el bebé que ella espera no es mío… entiéndeme por favor.

-no quiero creer en ti…

-cree en mi por favor…

-no puedo Ron…no puedo…vete por favor…

-no quiero que cometas una locura, dame 3 días para demostrar la farsa de Melinda, no hagas nada

-tienes miedo que me suicide

Ron la miró

-créeme que no lo haría, no soy tan estúpida, a mi no me tienes que demostrar nada, haz lo que quieras con tu vida, no me interesa nada ahora.

-¿quieres volver a huir de nuevo de las cosas Hermione?

-¿huir? Discúlpame Ron, pero una cosa es tratar de alejarte de lo malo que hay a tu lado y otra muy diferente a huir, vete por favor.

-bien me iré, por ahora Hermione, porque ya te dije lo que pienso hacer y no me voy a retractar

-ya te lo dije, haz lo que quieras- le contestó

Ron salió de la habitación muy dolido por lo que Hermione le dijo, pero estaba decidido a demostrar todo para ser feliz con Hermione y desenmascarar a Melinda

Pero el problema era que ella no quería hacerse esos dichosos exámenes de paternidad. Tenía que encontrar la forma de para que ella pudiera acceder a ir al hospital.

Una mañana Ginny se sintió mal y la llevaron al hospital, a Melinda se le ocurrió decir que se sentía mal

Esa fue la mejor oportunidad para que le hicieran estudios

Solamente faltaba que tuvieran los resultados y acabaría el juego de Melinda.

Ese mismo día fue a visitar a Hermione para darle esa noticia.

-Hermione tengo que hablar con tigo- dijo el chico cuando entró al departamento de Regina y Hermione.

-Ron…- dijo Hermione en tono cansado

-es necesario, te lo juro

-sea lo que sea…no te escucharé…

-en serio Hermione

-en serio Ron…

El pelirrojo la miró

Hermione miraba hacia el suelo y de repente las lágrimas invadieron su rostro.

-¿sucede algo Hermione?- le preguntó Ron

-si pasa algo Ron… y creo que debes de saberlo

-¿Qué pasa?

-mira… el otro día pensé una solución para esto que esta sucediendo… y encontré una solución a la que tendré que acostumbrarme aunque me duela hasta el alma.

-¿Qué es?

-decidí olvidarme de ti… y para eso necesito… a alguien a mi lado…- Hermione miró a Ron a los ojos los cuales temblaron un poco al mirarla.

El rostro de Hermione estaba lleno de lágrimas las cuales no paraban de salir

-…y creo…- continuó Hermione-… que esa persona es Rick… decidí darle una oportunidad y creo que a su lado podré olvidarte.

-no me hagas esto por lo que mas quieras Hermione… no ahora que las cosas están por solucionarse.- le suplicó Ron a la chica- te pedí tiempo

-ya no puedo concederme el lujo de dar tiempo… mi vida se esta haciendo trizas a cada segundo por ti… ¿no te das cuenta que mi vida eres tu y no estas a mi lado? Por eso necesito olvidarte… se que lo he dicho mil veces… pero mi vida se me está escapando de las manos por ti.

-Hermione… ¿Por qué¿no me amas?

-¿no te das cuenta que hago esto por que te amo? Mi vida ya no es mía… no sabes lo que es estar viviendo, respirando por una persona… que todo lo que hagas lo hagas por esa persona… que cuando ves que esa persona no es para ti tu mundo se derrumba porque no te la imaginas sin el. Dios mío Ron! Te amo! Pero me duele! No quiero que me mi vida se convierta en una marioneta tuya…. Que cuando quieras me deseches y luego cuando no encuentras a alguien me utilices hasta encontrar a otra! No te imaginas lo que es sufrir por ver a la persona que mas amas en el mundo besándose con otra que no eres tu misma!

Los ojos de Ron se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no podía evitar el no llorar

-debemos poner frente a la realidad… y es lo que trato de hacer…

-Hermione… ¡Lo mismo que sientes es lo que yo siento hacia ti! Lo único que lograremos es hacernos mucho daño con esto…

-ya me cansé…- dijo ella con un hilo de voz tomando a Ron de los hombros

-¿de nada servirá lo que diga?... de nada servirá decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti, que la vida se me va por ti…

-la mía se va mas rápido…

-es mas doloroso que se vaya lentamente como la mía por ti. Ojala y pudiera regresar el tiempo… ahora comprendo que cometí demasiados errores durante el tiempo que estuvimos en Hogwarts. Si tan solo no hubiera hecho todas esas estupideces! . pero en ese entonces me decías que me amabas, que no había nadie quien nos separara…que yo era tuyo y tu mía…que nuestro amor no tenía límites, pero ahora todo cambio… ¿dime como olvidarte?... si ni siquiera puede alejarme de ti.

-ya no puedo seguir así Ron.

A Ron le costó mucho decir las siguientes palabras pero tenía que decirlas, sabía que Hermione estaba decidida y nada la haría cambiar de desición.

-esta bien, respetare tu decisión- dijo lentamente mientras derramaba lágrimas, le dolía tanto decir aquello.

-gracias- dijo ella con voz quebrada

-espero que te vaya bien en la vida Hermione… espero que siempre tengas presente que siempre te amaré… adiós

-adiós Ron

Ron se despidió de ella con un abrazo, pero por dentro el sentía que quería besarla sin parar.

Ron salió de ahí dejando caer las mas gruesas lágrimas que no quiso seguir derramar ahí dentro.

No les esperaban cosas muy fáciles… pasaron muchas cosas en los siguientes días…

**TE ALEJAS Y VUELVES... RECONCILIACIONES  
**

* * *

El truco de Melinda se descubrió, pero eso ya no le importaba a Ron.

Sin Hermione su vida era nada. Pero ya se había resignado a perderla.

Regina había vuelto con Draco, habían tenido una larga platica acerca de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero lo unico en lo que concordaban era en que se amaban intensamente y eso podía contra todo lo que había sucedido.

Harry y ginny iban de lo mejor en su relación. Nada les impedía ser felices.

Ron envidiaba en ese aspecto a Harry por tener a la persona que amaba y mas aun que ella lo amaba también. El pelirrojo estaba solo, se rehusaba a estar con alguien que no fuese Hermione, así pasara toda la vida pero nunca estaría con nadie que no fuera su Hermione

Hermione comenzó una relación con Rick, el la amaba pero ella a el no, tenía que olvidar a Ron pero no quería hacerlo, desgraciadamente para Rick ella aun amaba a Ron. Hermione trataba de negarlo pero había veces en las que Hermione simplemente cuando le hablaba a Rick se dirigía a el con el nombre de Ron. Hermione estaba muy conciente de que eso lastimaba demasiado a Rick.

El tiempo no daba razón de nada, Hermione esperaba el poder olvidar a Ron, pero los días pasaban lentos muy lentos y cada mañana el primer pensamiento era dedicado a Ron. Así que decidió terminar a Rick, el muchacho comprendió las razones, decidieron

Pasaron dos años

La única que tenía contacto con Hermione era Regina, la cual se había ido a vivir con Draco a un departamento. Así que por lo tanto Hermione se había quedado en su departamento sola.

Casi llegaba el mes de Octubre y los chicos habían decidido organizar una fiesta de Hallowen en la que se reunieran todos los ex alumnos de su generación.

Todas las casas serían reunidas para esa ocasión y utilizarían como medio la revista en la que trabajaba Regina, como era muy famosa la gente la compraba mucho y por medio de esa, los ex alumnos se enterarían de la fiesta.

Regina le avisó a Hermione sobre la fiesta y ese sería el momento en el que se volverían a reencontrar todos.

Dos días antes de eso llego una visita inesperada a Hermione

El timbre sonó y la castaña fue a abrir, al abrir se encontró con una cabellera larga y pelirroja.

-¡Ginny!- gritó Hermione abrazándola

-oh! Hermione tanto tiempo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- estas genial!

-tu también, ya me enteré que te casas con harry en 3 meses! Que maravilloso Ginn

- lo sé Herms,- dijo la pelirroja

-pasa, toma asiento… ¿te ofrezco algo de beber?

-no gracias, así estoy bien- dijo Ginny sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala

-cuéntame todo sobre la boda

-bueno estábamos mis padres, Ron, Draco, Regina, Fred, George Harry y yo silenciosos en la cocina cenando y el se levantó y de repente sacó un hermoso añillo- contaba Ginny mostrándole la sortija que tenía en el dedo de la mano derecha- me pidió que si me casaba con el, no sin antes decirme que me ama y que no puede vivir sin mi.

-que hermoso, hubiera sido mágico que Ron y yo…- Hermione se detuvo y después con una sonrisa miró a Ginny.-¿Cómo ha estado?

-¿Ron?

-emm… si- dijo ella tratando de sonar un poco desinteresada

-pues...- Ginny se acomodó en el asiento- pasaron muchas cosas después de que te dejamos de ver…después de que te dejo de ver.

-¿a si¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Hermione muy interesada por el tono que usaba Ginny

-pues, para empezar Melinda… Melinda fue descubierta…Ron la hecho de su vida de la peor manera, con decirte que hasta lástima me dio la zorra esa.

Hermione rió levemente

-Ron, no quiere hacer nada, se la pasa de… amargado con Harry y con migo y con Regina y Draco. Creo que se siente desplazado porque tenemos a las personas que amamos a nuestro lado y el no te tiene a ti.

-¿te lo dijo?

-lo he escuchado… nunca deja de nombrarte una y otra ves…no te olvida Hermione- Ginny miró a Hermione-… pero también sabe que tu estas haciendo tu vida con otra persona.

-Ginny…yo ya termine con Rick- dijo Hermione lentamente mirando al suelo

-¿Qué¿en serio?- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

-si, la verdad estaba en las mismas que Ron, no lo puedo olvidar porque lo amo mas que nada en este mundo, y me di cuenta que estaba lastimando a Rick, el entendió.

-Hermione… ¿te das cuenta que puedes ser feliz con Ron ahora que nada se interpone?

Hermione sonrió

-la verdad no creo que Ron quiera algo con migo después de cómo lo traté la última vez.

-eso no es verdad Hermione… ¿y sabes cual sería tu oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el?

-¿Cuál?

-pues la reunión de Hallowen todos irán Hermione, han estado llegando cartas de confirmación de asistencia y eso es genial

-la verdad no tenía pensado ir a esa fiesta, pero creo que debería de pedirle una disculpa a Ron

-eso Hermione…y bueno…cuéntame de ti, la ultima ves que te vi fue cuando…- Ginny decidió callar

-cuando perdí a mi bebe… si lo sé

-lo siento mucho Hermione… no quería remover eso de tu pasado…

-olvídalo Ginn… creo que lo he superado, no del todo pero ya no duele tanto.

-me alegra Herms…he venido para que me acompañes a casa

-¿Qué? No Ginn mírame como estoy…- dijo Hermione levantándose para que Ginny la viera mejor

-pues tienes tiempo para que te des un baño y que te pongas tus mejores prendas

-pero para que quieres que vaya a tu casa…

-pues es una sorpresa. Anda!

-bien

Hermione corrió a su habitación y luego regresó a la sala

-no tardo mucho Ginn, te quedas en tu casa, toma lo que quieras, no tardo

-gracias.

Hermione volvió a su habitación y sacó unos cortos de mezclilla una blusa beige y un chaleco de mezclilla. Preparó el baño y luego no tardo en bañarse mas de 20 minutos. Salió y se cambio rápidamente, con su varita se alacio el cabello, después corrió a su armario y de ahí saco unos flats del mismo color que la blusa.

Cuando salió se reunió con Ginny y de ahí se fueron a casa de los Weasley.

Antes de entrar Hermione sentía tantos nervios de volver a ver a Ron. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa Regina, Draco y Harry se abalanzaron contra ella dándole abrazos que la asfixiaban.

-chicos, déjenla respirar- decía Ginny divertida con la escena

-oh! Hermione, estas bellísima, creo que te sentó bien el tiempo- dijo Harry y luego miró a Ginny con temor que se pusiera celosa- amor, es como mi hermana eh?

-gracias, Harry

Ginny Rió

-¿Cómo te ha ido en este tiempo?- le preguntaba Draco

Aun los tres seguían abrazándola pero una voz los sacó de su emoción:

-podrían dejar de hacer tanto alboroto, trato de concentrarme!- gritó alguien desde las escaleras

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Los chicos se apartaron y por fin Hermione puedo ver de quien se trataba

Fueron los segundos mas lentos de su vida.

Las miradas de Ron y de Hermione se cruzaron después de dos años. Solo se miraron pero los ojos de Ron titilaron al verla, y ron pudo notar que los de Hermione también.

-Hermione…- dijo Ron tratando de pensar que no era producto de su imaginación la persona a la que veía- ¿en verdad eres tu?

Todos miraban la escena con ternura. Hermione trataba de no llorar, pero al momento de hablar su voz tembló

-si…soy yo Ron

Ron saltó los últimos tres tramos de la escalera y se acercó lentamente a Hermione y con su mano derecha tocó la cara de Hermione para asegurarse de que era verdad. Después de comprobarlo la atrajo a si mismo y la abrazó fuertemente

Hermione también lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar mientras le abrazaba

-no sabes lo que pasé este tiempo sin ti.- le susurró Ron de la manera en que solo Hermione pudiese escucharle.

-tenemos que hablar Ron.- le dijo Hermione de la misma forma pero su voz sonaba mas temblorosa

Por fin se separaron y fue cuando Ginny habló:

-pues Hermione la razón por la que te trajimos aquí fue por…pues mira, como mañana cumples años pues decidimos hacerte una tipo mini Party entre nosotros

-Ginny yo no me siento bien después de lo que paso cuando tus padres se enteraron lo de… lo de mi bebe

-Hermione por favor trata de olvidar ese episodio por favor, mis padres están muy concientes de lo que en verdad pasó, no digas más… de todos modos mis padres no se encuentran aquí regresan en 1 semana, fueron a visitar a Charlie- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-chicos, yo…- comenzó Hermione- quiero pedirles una disculpa, por haberlos abandonado así como lo hice…fue demasiado egoísta de mi parte

-vamos a la sala ahí hablaremos mejor

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Todos asintieron y rápidamente pasaron a la sala, estando ahí se acomodaron rápidamente para poder continuar con la conversación.

-les decía que lamento mucho lo que pasó

-mira Hermione, la verdad si nos afecto mucho el que te hubieses ido… - dijo Ginny- te has perdido de muchas cosas los últimos dos años, demasiadas cosas que han pasado…

-lo sé y me lamentaré eso siempre créeme

-pero ahora tenemos la esperanza de que ya no te irás… ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry mirando perspicazmente a Hermione para ver que era lo que ella respondía

Todos la miraron; Hermione no respondió enseguida, sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, pero mas la de Ron, pero al fin las palabras salierón de su boca y lo primero que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-eso espero.

Ron pareció molestarse ante lo que dijo Hermione así que simplemente dijo:

-si, sabemos que una ves mas nos cambiarás, ahora que estas con Rick…

-yo ya no estoy con Rick, Ron- dijo Hermione molesta

¿Por qué Ron dijo eso?¿que le pasaba? Hace un momento estaba bien.

-y no pienso seguir hablando de eso en este momento- continuó usando el mismo tono de hace un momento

Ron no se disculpó, en cambio se levantó del asiento y se fue sin decir nada. Todos volvieron su vista a Hermione.

-lo siento Hermione, fue mi culpa yo…- empezó Harry

-nadie obligó a Ron a decir lo que dijo…

-oigan… -dijo Regina tratando de alivianar la situación.- mejor que les parece si comenzamos a preparar todo para lo de hoy en la noche

-pero mi cumpleaños es mañana…- dijo Hermione

-mañana todo el mundo de va a atarear y no podremos estar contigo asi que empezaremos hoy en la noche

-me suena que va a ser largo todo esto…

-te suena bien

-ok, Harry yo iremos al callejón a comprar algunas cosas- dijo Ginny levantándose

-Regina y yo iremos también a comprar otras cosas que hacen falta- dijo Draco

-¿y que se supone que voy a hacer yo?- pregunto Hermione mientras Harry, Ginny, Regina y Draco se levantaban.

-pues te quedarás aquí- dijo Harry

-¿Qué?

Ginny se acercó al oído de Hermione y le dijo:

-aprovecha nuestra ausencia para hablar con Ron, es mejor Hermione

-pero esta enojado

-pues haz que este feliz

-Ginny!

-nada Hermione, hasta la noche- dijo cortante

-¡¿Qué¿Cómo que hasta la noche?

-trataremos de llegar lo antes posible pero según lo que tenemos planeado para la reunión que haremos, tendremos que comprar muchas cosas, te juro que jamás vas a olvidar esta reunión, habla con Ron…

-esta bien

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Ginny se reunió con Harry, Draco y Regina ya se habían ido. Cuando Ginny salió con harry, Hermione se encaminó hacia las escaleras que dirigían hacia los dormitorios de los Weasley, cuando pasó por ahí recordó la ves que escuche a Melinda decirle a Ron que estaba esperando un hijo, pero también recordó después que ese hijo que ella esperaba no era de Ron. Subió escalón por escalón lentamente hasta que llegó a una habitación con puerta de madera que tenía un pequeño letrero que decía "habitación de Ron Weasley". Hermione levantó el puño para tocar la puerta pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió Ron, que no sabía que hermione estaba ahí, lo cual provocó que los dos chocasen consigo mismos

-lo siento, perdóname por favor- dijo Ron levantando a Hermione del suelo rápidamente- soy un idiota, perdóname por favor ¿estas bien?

-si..si estoy bien- dijo Hermione frotándose la frente a causa del golpe que recibió por parte de la cabeza de Ron.

-¿segura?

-si…esque yo…iba a tocar la puerta y entonces tu abriste y… - Hermione lo miró a los ojos- venía a… venía a… Ron quiero que hablemos por favor… las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron muy bien después de todo… y quiero y necesito dar explicaciones… -Hermione comenzó a llorar inexplicablemente.

Ron la abrazó fuertemente

-necesito hablar Ron, necesito pedirte perdón… lo necesito Ron, de verdad…

-está bien Hermione… tranquila…

-Ron… he desperdiciado demasiado tiempo… tanto…y he esperado este momento, el momento para dar estas explicaciones… y parece que todo se ha borrado de mi mente al verte…

-Hermione yo entendí que ya no me querías ver mas

-si lo se y fui una idiota, porque no sabía que iba a sufrir demasiado con tu ausencia, fue un infierno estos años Ron.

-pero estabas con Rick…- dijo Ron dolido ya la había soltado cuando dijo esto

-si, lo sé… pero lo terminé porque… porque en el te imaginaba a ti y eso estaba mal.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste cuanto antes?

-porque se y sigo pensando que tu no vas a querer nada con migo después de lo que pasó, después de todo lo que te dije y te hice pensar

-¿y porque…?...¿y porque piensas que yo ya no quiero nada contigo Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-no lo sé…no lo sé…- dijo Hermione volviendo de nuevo al llanto

Ron la volvió a abrazar…

-Hermione…- dijo Ron dejando inaudibles los sollozos de Hermione-…yo siempre te he amado…y hasta ya no respirar yo te voy amar…te amaré por siempre y sigo muriendo por ti

Hermione sintió que el alma se le fue. En verdad el la amaba y ella lo había tratado de la peor manera. Ella levantó su mirada y le miró a los ojos y vio que de los de Ron también salieron lágrimas.

-yo fui un idiota por no buscarte mas, pero… yo también pensaba que tu en verdad me habías olvidado

-no no… no Ron… yo nunca… yo no…- dijo ella mirando todavía al pelirrojo- Ron…por favor no estés así por mi culpa... perdóname por favor…

-Hermione… te amo demasiado entiéndelo, mi amor- dijo Ron, Hermione calló cuando Ron le dijo "mi amor" tenía tanto tiempo de no escuchar esas palabras de su boca

-¿me creerías si te dijera…si te dijera que yo también te amo…y que te necesito?- dijo Hermione temiendo que Ron no le creyera

Miró a Ron y el a ella…la tomó de la barbilla y la acercó lentamente hacia el para besarle los labios lentamente…tenía tanto tiempo sin besarla…y ella pensaba lo mismo de el. Hermione posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y los de Ron alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, seguían besándose lentamente ¿para que la prisa? Se rompería ese momento mágico que ni siquiera la magia de ellos podía igualar. Se separaron lentamente con besos cortos y tiernos, se dedicaron a mirarse y a sonreírse, hasta que Ron le dijo…

-quiero que vengas con migo…- le dijo Ron con voz decidida

-¿A dónde?

-te encantará solo espera un momento…- Ron entró a la habitación y escucho como Ron revolvía los cajones un segundo mas tarde estaba de vuelta- listo vamos… nos vamos a aparecer en un lugar- Ron la tomó de la mano

Unos segundos mas tarde estaban en un lugar muy conocido.

-Ron… esto es el expreso de Hogwarts…- dijo Hermione mirando los vagones

-si lo sé, ven- Ron la tenía aún tomada de la mano y juntos subieron al tren

Hermione creyó que entrarían a cualquier compartimiento, pero Ron buscaba uno en especial.

Hermione lo reconoció en seguida…

-aquí fue donde nos vimos por primera vez…- dijo Ron-…aquí fue donde yo dije que eras una niña engreída y sabelotodo…aquí fue donde me dijiste que estaba manchado de tierra en la nariz…aquí nos presentamos- dijo Ron entrando al vagón en el cual estaban Harry y Ron hacia ya 15 años.

-aun lo recuerdas…- dijo ella sorprendida de que Ron recordara todo aquello.

-claro que si, jamás en mi vida lo olvidaría… el caso es Hermione, que quiero que volvamos a intentar todo otra vez, empezar de cero…empezar desde que nos presentamos.- dijo mirando a Hermione- hola, soy Ronald Weasley…y tu eres…

Hermione vacilo un momento en el cual se dedicó a mirarlo y a recordarlo hace 15 años…unos segundos después dijo:

-yo soy Hermione Granger…un placer…- dijo ella rodeando a Ron por el cuello con sus brazos y atrayéndolo a si misma para darle un beso.

-eso quiere decir que me aceptas de nuevo?- preguntó Ron después de separase de Hermione

-quiero intentarlo de nuevo ron, simplemente no me imagino mi vida sin ti

-te amo tanto…

-solo te pido que esta vez nunca…nunca te vayas…

-nunca amor…jamás, pero quiero darle a esto un toque mas real, romántico y además es la forma correcta de hacer esto…- Ron se hincó apoyándose sobre su pierna izquierda- Hermione Jane Granger…- susurró el chico, pero bastante audible para los oídos de la chica-…Hermione Jane Granger- volvió a repetir-…te voy a hacer dos preguntas a las cuales quiero que me respondas desde los mas profundo de tu corazón..

Hermione sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho…

-…Hermione…-continuó Ron-… ¿quieres ser la princesa de mi cuento?...- Ron miró a Hermione

La castaña soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad…¿Cómo había dejado a Ron por Rick? Había desperdiciado dos años de su vida con otro hombre que era bueno…pero no se igualaba a Ron.

-si.. si quiero ser la princesa que forme parte de tu cuento… pero quiero que esto sea mas que un cuento…quiero que sea real…- dijo la castaña

-lo se amor, y lo que sigue lo va hacer mas real aún- dijo Ron

Un segundo después vio a Ron sacándose una pequeña caja de seda y

Abriéndola…Hermione pudo ver un anillo adornado con un pequeño diamante.

el corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco

-ahora va la segunda pregunta- dijo Ron aunque Hermione ya sabía que le diría-…Hermione Jane Granger…¿quieres y aceptas casarte con migo?

Hermione se sentía la mujer mas feliz de la tierra… Ron le estaba proponiendo casarse con ella… era lo que mas anhelaba en la vida desde que supo que el era el amor de su vida

-¡sabes que si Ronald Weasley… te amo y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo!

Ron se puso de pie y le puso el anillo a Hermione en la mano derecha. Después la atrajo a si mismo y la beso.

Cuando se separaron Hermione le preguntó:

-¿Cuándo compraste este añillo?

-¿recuerdas el día antes de que te fueras a vivir al mundo muggle?

-si

-yo lo compré ese día porque…pensé que después de lo que había pasado… tu te quedarías, pero no volviste… así que lo guarde esperando el día en que te lo pudiera dar.

-te amo Ron…

-te amo mas a ti.

Hermione le dio un beso corto en los labios y después Ron le propuso regresar a su casa.

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

Cuando regresaron resulto que los chicos ya estaban ahí, cuando entraron a la sala les sonrieron al ver que los dos venían tomados de la mano

-veo que ya están bien- les dijo Ginny

-mas que bien… - dijo Ron mostrándoles a los chicos la mano de Hermione en la cual tenía el anillo

-¡Oh por Dios!- gritó Ginny emocionada- ¡¿no me digan que…?!

-si hermanita…nos vamos a casar

-¡que genial¡Felicidades!

-gracias- dijeron los dos

0000 **(N/a: aquí pongan la cancion de "how can I not love you" de joy Enriquez)**

Mas tarde los chicos comenzaron a preparar las cosas para la reunión entre ellos mismos por el cumpleaños de Hermione. Estuvo bastante bien y Ginny no se equivocó al decirle a Hermione que jamás olvidaría ese día.

La fiesta de Hallowen que habían organizado resulto ser un completo éxito, toda la generación de los chicos asistió.

Una ves que llegaron los padres de Ron de viaje, Hermione y el pelirrojo les dieron explicaciones que en años anteriores hubiesen sido perfectas, pero en esos momentos ellos no necesitaban la menor explicación porque sabían que ron no se equivocaba al haber tratado de hacer su vida con Hermione y lo apoyaban ahora que el había decidido volver a intentar.

Pasaron unos meses y la boda de Harry y Ginny se llevó a cabo… ese día fue perfecto para que Draco también le propusiera a Regina casarse con el

En verdad la amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, ese día le prometió cosas que poco a poco iría cumpliendo. Regina aceptó porque sabía que esta ves no habría nada que la pudiese lastimar. A los siguientes tres meses de la boda de Ginny y Harry, le siguió la boda de Ron y Hermione… para la cual Ginny tenía dos meses de embarazo. Ese día fue el mas feliz para Hermione, después de la boda Ron y Hermione decidieron irse a vivir al departamento en el que ella vivía anterior mente mientras buscaban una departamento en el mundo mágico. Esa noche en el departamento los dos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala ,abrazados y tomados de la mano. Hermione aun tenía su vestido puesto… era un vestido de noche en blanco, no había querido algo demasiado pomposo así que optó por ese

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

-Ron…- habló Hermione- tengo un regalo de bodas para ti…

-¿a si?

-bueno creo que esto es demasiado rápido y se que estamos recién casados… pero…

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?

Hermione se levantó y fue por un sobre que estaba en la mesa. Después se volvió a sentar junto a Ron y le entregó el sobre

-¿Qué es esto?

-ábrelo…- dijo la chica

Ron abrió el sobre y de ahí sacó una lámina negra con algunos pedazos en color gris…

-¿Qué es esto?

-se le llama radiografía… y esto que ves ahí- dijo apuntando una de las pequeñas partes grises que había en la lámina-…. Eso que ves ahí es nuestro bebé

Ron giró su cabeza para mirarla, se acomodó un poco en el asiento para mirarla mejor.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin dar crédito a sus ojos

-en verdad…

-Hermione esto es maravilloso…- dijo Ron besándola tiernamente

-lo sé- dijo la chica una ves que se despegó de Ron- pienso que Dios me esta brindando la oportunidad de tener un bebe… no el mismo que la primera ves… pero tal ves sea mejor…

-Hermione ¿sabes que me haces muy feliz?

-tu me haces mas feliz a mi.

-este bebe será como yo…

-¿celoso?- pregunto Hermione en broma

-tal ves un poco- contestó el pelirrojo besándola tiernamente de nuevo…

**°°°° ****♥ ****°°°°**

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_en seriio espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historiia..._

_cuando la subi a mi fotolog a la gente le gusto mucho :).. _

_me fiirmaban muii segiiido.._

_haii un epiologo de esta historiia.._

_alomejor mañana lo subiree.._

_espero ver sus reviews.._

_les mando besos mágiicos hasta donde esten _

_baii _

**anayancIveela **_amo♥ mi apellido _**  
**


End file.
